Whoops
by SfoCrazy
Summary: Harry Potter is a loner. He has a power he can't control but he slowly learns to use.
1. Chapter 1

Whoops!

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe? With over 911,000 plus Harry Potter stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. P. S. there are a lot of needed background between the Prologue/flashback and the first chapter, so all I can say is read on McDuffie. You will be the first to know where this story goes because I sure don't. No slash, not cannon?

A/N: I must apologize for the first couple of submissions do to their long prologue/flashbacks, etc. but…

A/N: One last one...Please I know this is not cannon per se but please ignore whether Harry goes to Hogwarts for six or eight years. I'm just rolling along and making a lot of mistakes, thanks. Postings should be once a week.

Chapter 1, Prologue/flashback:

I'm a little slow on the uptake as I now know as I think back upon my life. After I accidentally turned my teacher's hair blue and later found myself on the top of the school roof I started to believe something was not normal and it probably proved that I was the freak of Privet drive, per my relative's constant reminder. Those strange incidents coincided with a strange tickle in my left hand when strange things happen. At first I tried to make these strange things happen intentionally but I had no luck. Many times in my attempt I paid the price for being alive, in trying to harness my freaky power; because all the Dursleys were miserable examples of the human race. Vernon's beatings many times led to me being unconscious for long periods of time. I was not a scared terrified freak only because of the library and the schools counselor. The counselor kept my secret and provided sufficient counseling so I understood the Dursleys, and the world around me. She said she was something she called a sqib and was afraid to go up against someone she wouldn't name. Definitely strange!

Talking about weird, One day, long ago, after school, Dudley and his gang started a Harry hunt. Unfortunately I turned into a dead-end alley trying to make my escape. I was an extremely fast runner, but with no escape I stood there expecting another session where they beat the crap out of me and I had to crawl home.

"Where is he? I saw the freak run into this alley and now he's disappeared again!"

They actually walked right by me! But, Whoops, it was like I was invisible. When I looked down I saw nothing, as if I was really invisible. I was getting the heebeejeebee's about then. When I calmed down I realized I had been feeling 'the feeling' and that all the strangeness, apparently was being caused only when I was scared or really angry. That's what I was thinking as I was still unable to make anything happen regardless of how hard I tried, it would be a nice thing if this feeling was obtainable on demand. And oh what I could do to the Dursley's.

I had long ago become an adult mentally. Regardless of Dudley's gang or my treatment at the Dursleys. I had my eyes and my limited exposure to the real world. Normal people/kids did not receive the treatment I was exposed to. I was not unaware that something was way beyond normal in my life at the Dursley's.

But then after years of misery that I had been exposed to, Vernon came in once again drunk and attempted to beat me with his belt. The buckle hit my back and...Whoops!

When he made his second swing I raised my hand and Vernon flew across the room. I had finally grabbed on to 'the feeling', at least I thought that at that time. So when Dudley and Petunia charge at me I intentionally raised my left and to let loose 'the feeling'. My left hand kind of felt a tremble but did nothing. Suddenly Petunia's frying pan, aimed at my head, turned into a snake with its fangs embedded into her hand and was causing her to scream bloody murder. Dudley turned into a fat pig that was running around the room squealing. Petunia was now chasing after Dudley, the snake and the freak all but forgotten. All I could say was, Whoops.

Not too long after that a guy with the long white beard showed up. Apparently the Dursley's had complained or a dark Angel had whispered in his ear, who knows?

The old man kept talking about accidental magic and…" Fear not as I am going to put a stop to it happening again."

I think 'the feeling' got scared or whatever. The white light he sent from his stick got sent, via 'the feeling', to Dudley's stuffed teddy bear. I could actually feel something happening but there was nothing to see of the white light from me to the bear? Whoops.

"Fear not Mr. Dursley I have bound his magic and have modified his memory so he will not remember anything."

That wasn't nice of him was what I was thinking, besides... He was not very swift in not seeing what was going on here in the Dursley's house, or did he not really care how I was treated. (It kind of reminded me of my school counselor had been saying about being afraid and being submissive)…I got to talk and listen to other kids at school and how they were treated. Somehow I didn't think his funny modifications, from that wooden stick, were supposed to be beneficial to me.

After the bearded bozo had departed I was going to hide and not use 'the feeling', not hardly! I started to cause the Dursley clan a lot of continuous mayhem. It was not like I continued to slam Vernon against the wall, as I wanted to do, as I quickly found I did not have any kind of control over 'the feeling'. However, later, when Vernon charged, with the clear intention of slamming his fist into my face, I could release 'the feeling' and he would trip or slip or something. Even as dumb as he was he figured out it wasn't beneficial to mess with me, the Freak. All this caused a new change in me and my surroundings. I got moved out of the cupboard under the stairs into a bedroom. Furthermore, there were accidents when they were too slow to understand my suggestions, via 'the feeling'. Of course nothing I did was serious enough to bring back the bearded bozo. I had gained meals three times a day. I now am gaining some control of this weird talent… not! The problem was that I could unleash it but I could not make it do what I wanted it to do, but when it was released, wow!

While I still did chores it was nothing like I had to do before my strange powers appeared at the Dursley's. Really they were not changing on their own they were more and more becoming aware of what I could do. I thought of all the nasty things I could do to the Dursley's but they were not worth my effort anymore. I think they were still afraid to go against the long white bearded nincompoop. Whether they admitted it or not I think they got my message, "don't mess with the freak". In addition to all this nice behavior on my part I got Dudley's old computer and schoolbooks. Oh my surprise when I found by using that computer I now had a world of knowledge available to me.

Another perk was Petunia decided that I should have some nicer clothes and I even got a set of contact lenses (this was at my suggestion along with a breakfast glass exploding when they disagreed). During that shopping tour I ran into the strangest person. First off he was dressed in a top hat and

miss–matching clothes of several different eras. However, one look at my scar and he knew my name and acted as if I was the second coming. Petunia attempted to drag me out of the shop but a glare from me sends her to look at a different part of the store. This person was talking about the strangest things in his incessant rambling and gushing over meeting me the boy-who-lived. Whoops, another title besides freak?

In this rambling he made mention, "You of course have seen the marvels of Diagon alley. Charring Cross road in London is almost as famous as you as is the historical Leakey Cauldron."

All of this would have been nothing except he kept calling me Lord Potter along with other names. I pumped him for all the information that I could. Vernon was easily persuaded to drive me to London to find the Leakey Cauldron, unhappy but persuaded. I made sure to cover my scar with Dudley's old base ball cap.

Tom the bartender showed me how to get into the alley, I got to the goblin bank, and the goblins started explaining some of the facts of life, of magic, and Harry Potter. However, the goblins told me that I had to come back when I turned 11 years old for anything to be actually accomplished. Whoops, I guess everyone wanted me not to know some information? But…Why? I thought, at the time, it would be interesting to find out who all these people were. The Dursley's were dumb but surely my parents had friends, who for some reason didn't visit. Then again with my life and 'the feeling' anything could happen, or not, like when... I was having this weird dream which startled me awake... I found myself standing in my bed. But... something was not right with my body when I looked down at my feet I found bird type claws instead of feet. That sent me crashing to the floor but when I looked again I had toes attached to my normal feet. Huh?

By the time I was 10 years old I had not seen a magical guardian nor any witch or wizard that could be considered informational or helpful. The goblins were a bit upset as to how one of the largest vault holders has been treated, so they had been sending Griphook ever since I was ten. Griphook would periodically pop into my bedroom, to inform me of my financial rights, financial status and teach me how to handle my vaults. That was all that he would provide. I was given an inheritance test which I could tell was only partially divulged to me. Was everyone keeping information from me? I made a note to keep an eye open in the future. I also bought a ton of books to study everything from etiquette to school subjects and beyond.

As I was approaching 11 years old Griphook explained what it entailed to be a lord in this magical world financial wise. Financial wise, I have more money than can I can imagine me ever spending. The problem was it was a lot of work managing these estates besides everyone who wanted a piece of my wealth. I even found that I owned the Dursley's house, imagine that. I just let the goblins run my finances, for a fee of course.

After I turned 11 I found being Lord Potter was no more than being another average magical person. However, the inheritance test was explained to me. I had inherited many different estates one being Lord Gryffindor's. Apparently the typical goblin snarl did not apply to Lord Griffindor' with a vault gaining interest for a thousand years, which of course brought the goblins to my side. I was explained the many rules as a banking friend of the goblins. Still I could not feel that I was not being told everything…but what? A person needed some information before they could even ask a question. While I knew there were other vaults or estates the goblins only wanted me exposed to the Potter's and Gryffindor estates.

"As a Goblin Friend, I'm entitled to use magic in Gringotts if I or Gringotts is in danger?" I asked Griphook. "That you are", griphook replied. I just nodded. I could tell they were holding something back non-the-less. On my first trip I perused the many vaults. The older vaults all had racks of wands from long deceased family members, this drew my attention. In one specific Griffindor vault, as I came to a rack of wands, one wand almost screamed that I should take that wand. And I did. Other names and vaults such as Peverell and Goodard were mentioned like passing comments because they did not compare to the Gryffindor vault where I had obtained my first wand.

One name kept popping up in connection with the Potter vaults as we ran through the mountain of financial paperwork. His medaling in my paperwork and financial transactions had only lead to a reduction in my wealth and stood out like catching a pick pockets with his hand in your pocket. I have never heard of that person before, one Albus Dumbledore. I definitely wanted to meet that jerk.

Even to a blind beggar there was something not right. So with the many things that I had not been given (information being the most crucial) Griphook and I made various plans for my first official visit to Diagon Alley which he would not expand upon. He did make clear that a number of his services would require payment.

5


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Prologue/Flashback continued:

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." No the monkey is uncle Vernon, I thought. I had just received a letter from one Albus Dumbledore accepting me to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. AH! The "pick pocket" I grinned.

Hagrid showed up to escort me to get my school supplies. I hadn't been in Hagrid's company very long before he started his mantra, "Great man Albus Dumbledore". I knew Dumbledore was really trying to set me up by sending Hagrid. I could see that Hagrid was a super nice guy but not the brightest bulb. However, Hagrid had been sent as escort for me to get my school supplies, so off we went. Griphook's planning with me now made some sense.

What I didn't know was what part of Hagrid's rambling was to persuade me and/or influenced me or was it just general rambling. When we arrived in Gringotts Griphook had a controlled hissy fit when he saw us in the bank. "Hagrid you look parched after your long trip from Scotland." Griphook implemented our plans, well actually his plan, he directed Hagrid to Tom in the Leakey Cauldron. Hagrid returned to Hogwarts was in an unsteady gait that evening after totally forgetting about me being in Diagon alley.

Tom, the innkeeper, basically provided all the liquor that Hagrid could drink with the goblins paying the galleons from my vault. Whoops, maybe Dumbledore was not going to find out what I was really doing. What I really was doing that day was Griphook's and my business, maybe. Besides it was not like we were plotting to overthrow the government.

Ollivander's was a real trip. After what seemed like hours he finally found me a wand made of holly with a phoenix feather. That wand could really do something, it would sputter cough and hack. Whoops, apparently as a wizard I was a flop. At least my other wand from the vaults wasn't this bad, but in fact, it was not much better, it just demanded my attention. Griphook informed me that Ollivander would inform Dumbledore of the wand that chose me. That was something else that was not shared with me by Mr. Ollivander while in his shop. I wondered why? by sending

While in the ally with Griphook I picked up an owl named Hedwig, and then I heard "Hello amigo do you remember me? I can shrink down to rap around your arm; I am after all a magical snake."

"I thought you were going to go to Brazil?" I hissed.

"While that was my intention but I found the civilized world quite insane and the parks dangerous when I left the zoo. Long story short, I got to a English forest and found it even more dangerous. I could just imagine what a Brazilian forest would be like. As I fled from the English forest I got captured and here I sit."

"Well if you like adventure and troubles, hop aboard." Abilio slithered onto my arm while shrinking down and comfortably wrapping around my upper arm.

Griphook ensured I got a multi-compartment trunk and even more advanced books. Even as slow as I am I realize Griphook or the goblins were assuring I was being pushed in hopefully the right direction. I just wished I knew were all this was leading and why.

Even by then I wanted to run, to hideaway and definitely disappear but there was magic to overcome to do that and with about gazillion laws that I was sure were designed to keep me here in England and in Hogwarts. Griphook was all too happy to list them. And they wondered where Dark Lords came from.

While Griphook and Gringotts provided how to perform magic (from the books provided) and how to run finances they had let me remain in the dark on most everything else. On the social graces within wizard society and my authority as a Lord, I only had information from some of my books. I would learn a lot more of them later, as they say, the hard way.

A/N: I must again apologize for the long prologue/flashback but it will continue for a bit longer, sorry…

Prologue/flashback:

The first train ride on the Hogwarts express felt off. Griphook had recommended that I dress in a country's traditional clothing, other than England, which would require a hat. So here I sat in my lederhosen and a gray German Tyrolean hat. This furthered added to my Isolation which I felt emanating within the train.

Not knowing anyone, I had finally attained a compartment that didn't feel wrong. All of the compartments seemed to be unwelcoming, even if they were empty, until I found an empty one at the end of the train. It was almost as it was selected for me. I had stored my trunk on the upper rack, taken a seat, and was taking inventory of my surroundings. With tons of kids running up and down the corridors only a handful ever noticed me during that train ride.

While I had wanted to put my feet up and read a book I was notified by my body that I needed find a WC for a whiz. So, Schnell bereit to the WC.

I had just gotten back to my compartment and taken a seat when a redheaded kid opened the door and stated, "Mind if I sit here as everywhere else is full?" ….OK, I thought.

"I suggest you take the compartment you just passed, which is empty. I am expecting some friends and they will more than fill my compartment". His face turned as red as his hair before he emitted an unexpected tirade...

"What a lousy train ride this is starting off to be! Mom tried to locate the-boy-who-lived outside the barrier so I could be his friend. Now you're telling me to bugger off after I have finally found you. I'm supposed to be your best and only friend! You're not supposed to have any friends, that's why you're in this compartment! Mom is going to be right upset with me, are you sure I can't be your friend?" Whoops… clearly a manipulation on someone's part. The kid finally stormed off in a huff and I returned to my reading.

A bushy haired girl dragged in a kid looking for his toad and proceeded to prove she was a real pain as a "know-it-all". The kid with the lost toad was too meek to be on anyone's list of being a real problem. They both seemed to be happy to leave the compartment.

/Scene Break/

As a first year I entered the castle and felt that Hogwarts would forever be my home. I felt a little shiver inside my body as the castle seemed to agree with me or was that acceptance?

I still chuckle as I remember sitting on the stool with the hat being set upon my head and seeing the head table. I had seen that bearded bozo before and I now had placed a name to that beard, I was pissed. I just sat on the stool, with the hat almost blocking my sight, fuming. (Back then, what was an eleven year old going to do? What I wanted to do was curse his beard on fire)

Many minutes had passed with the hat on my head with me attempting to meditate, calm down, and to blank my mind. People started whispering as to what was taking so long. The professors sitting at the teachers table were almost like statues waiting for the hats decision. My headmaster, my guardian, my memory charmer and my core binder was leaning back and smiling in an all knowing twinkle oh yes, Griphook had finally been quite informative in a number of areas.

"Well boy, you don't have anything to say other than define the great Dumbledore, or do you?" the hats words echoed in my mind.

"No! Just put me in any house,"

"Lord Gryffindor heir doesn't want to be put in his namesake's house?"

No! I just want? Freedom…and... And a way from my would-be controllers.

The hat yelled… "Slytherin!"

Dumbledore stood and yelled...

"No! You were told Gryffindor you stupid hat." Whoops!

That got silence from the hall along with the teacher's staring at Dumbledore. The silence lasted a second before whispering started across the hall. I just thought, Whoops, someone just made a boo-boo as I headed to the Slytherin table smiling to myself. I just hoped I was not the one who made the boo-boo.

The perfects led us to the common room where I got a room and a roommate called Zabini. He had something to say.

"Potter, whether you know it or not we both have a problem. First off were roommates, which is problem number one for me. Since you are a half-blood, that only increases your problems. While I am a pureblood my skin color is problematic. I'm trying to say is that neither of us are acceptable in Slytherin house among the pureblood elite. If we don't make a pack with each other we are going to have severe problems over next seven years."

"I'll take any advice you wish to give. I was raised Muggle and have no information on the ins and outs of this pureblood crap."

"That's your first mistake! Never give a Slytherin any information they can use against you."

Zabini had a lot of info on people via his mother. His first critical information covered Malfoy, Greengrass, Parkinson and Nott but the big thing was to never look Snape in the eye if you wanted to keep your memories private, he also included the headmaster. It was surprising that one conversation could provide so much information. All his information was more to keep him out of trouble more then him being altruistic.

The next morning "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, pureblood and heir to the Malfoy fortune, I'm sure you're well impressed."

Since the boy introduction dripped with arrogance, so I just gave him… "My condolences at being a minor house" and I started to walk away. Hair gel threw a spell at my back, he missed and the spell hit Snape who was just entering the common room Whoops.

Later in my days at Hogwarts I wished that Draco had used a stronger curse on that miserable potion master. He deserved every nasty curse he got! But that night I only wanted my warm and comfortable bed.

I wasn't sure if it was Snape or Dumbledore but the tingle, I got from 'the feeling', when I was approaching my bed it turned out to be a charm that had been added to my bed to make me do some things. I paid a seventh year to help find and fix that problem. Nothing in Slytherin was ever free. It cost me ten galleons.

The entire house at Gryffindor hated my guts. And I never knew why. I never went to the third floor that many students apparently thought was essential in satisfying their curiosity. Many Gryffindor did, counting the numbers that were reported to be in the hospital wing. The other houses had less inquisitive students a few days before the end of term I still remembered being escorted to the headmaster's office. It was more like having Professor McGonagall dragged me there.

"Harry my boy, how are you enjoying school and all your classes?"

"Fine headmaster."

"Care for a lemon drop."

"No thank you headmaster."

"I am really surprised that you had not accompanied your friend Mr. Weasley to the third floor and investigated Gryffindor's suspicions."

Friends I thought? I'm a loner, I thought. Furthermore, when has Gryffindor and Slytherin been friends? Besides was I stupid enough, as an 11-year-old, to investigate a floor that the headmaster has stated could cause my death? And with a bunch of Gryffindors? Twinkle on old man! I remembered thinking that as I had maintained an impassive face… That's when he had impressed me more.

"I've arranged for your uncle to pick you up at the train station and I hope you enjoy your vacation this year with your family."

Even today when I remember that statement, it is almost enough to make my blood boil and my wish, at that time, to turn loose 'the feeling' on the old fool.

Of course the train ride to Kings Cross station was full of chatter and hopes for things that would happen during summer break.

After very quiet car ride, which struck me as odd, I walked in the front door at Privet to receive the normal crap from the Dursley's. The Headmaster assured me that the wards me safe. He just continued to twinkle and stated that I was safe and secure by returning to my loving family.

The second day back the headmasters wards proved they wouldn't do anything against muggles paid to do me harm. Apparently once the bad guys knew my address, all the death eaters had to do was use magic to compel some muggles or pay them to pull me out of the Dursley house or worse. 'The feeling' immobilized the attackers but about then Vernon did attack me Whoops!

Oh! If he hadn't attempted to use a cricket bat

Oh! and how I wish I could tell the entire magical world back then were to go. The Dursley house burnt down leaving three singed Dursley's sitting on the curb amongst a dozen stunned muggles. 'The feeling' once again had slipped out Whoops.

Griphook found me a rather comfortable and quiet set of quarters for the summer vacation in a high-class Muggle hotel. I then got to experience a lot of Muggle activity that I never was allowed under Dursley's care. Amusement parks, swimming instructions, going to fast food restaurants, dining in high-end restaurants and shopping in a men's high-end clothing stores. All this was accomplished by Griphook's hiring adults helpers since I was rather young and still learning.

Griphook also hired a tutor. The tutor tried to help me cast spells, but focused more on teaching me how to dodge. Apparently dodging was an important part of wizard combat, especially since there was no shield that would stop an Avada Kedavra and with my pathetic wand capabilities… I had to practice dodging for increasingly long periods while trying to cast spells back at the tutor. In the end I did learn a few weak spells such as Expelliarmus and Stupefy using my wand from my ancestors vault, thankfully it was free of the trace.

Flashback continues:

Second year really started off weird. One night, while I was alone in the common room studying a transformation spell, a strange man showed up in one of the portraits "First off I am requesting an oath of secrecy". The portrait demanded.

While I did swear, it was more from curiosity than anything else. How often do you run across a portrait demanding a secrecy oath?

"I recommend that you call the sword of Gryffindor as soon as possible and imbibe it with basilisk venom. Also, never look the headmaster or Snape in the eye". Whoops where did I hear that last part before?

The next morning**moaning Myrtle the ghost from the second-floor girl's bathroom,** had slipped into my morning shower (a shock to me as I was in my birthday suit as normal) and told me of a diary in her bathroom. After getting over my embarrassment, and with nothing better to do, I went and collected the diary which turned out to be a Horcrux (not that I knew that at that time). That is when I got to entered the chamber of secrets. Additionally I met the basilisk as it slid out from under a moving sink. Abilio, my snake, vouched for me as my persuasive parceltongue was wanting... the basilisk wailed at me... "Oh speaker of the sacred tongue please help your guardian. I have not eaten in SOOOO long. The exit to the forest has been blocked since forever:"

The blockage was easily undone with 'the feeling' and the basilisk streaked out into the forest. (My wand work still sucked) A few days later while I was investigating the different parts of the chamber of secrets I found a second book which was not that old but quite informative. A few days passed in my reading and I was back the chamber of secrets. Abilio found the happy and full basilisk first and proceeded to chat. While I was here to ask questions the information I was gaining from ease-dropping stop me from interrupting with my questions. In the end I received an unbreakable flask full of venom and information on a little redheaded girl trying to give the basilisk orders.

Knowing dozens of little redheaded girl's attending Hogwarts, I was contemplating the idea to forget the whole mystery. The diary had mysteriously disappeared a few days earlier from my book-bag.

A couple of days later I was wandering the halls late one night. The wandering was being caused by a feeling that I just couldn't ignore.

"Harry that redheaded girl smells the same as the basilisk's chamber." Abilio hissed and my eyes flashed to a girl traveling in the shadows.

I stunned her and that's when I saw the diary in her hand. I hide her in my special room that the castle had insured that I found days earlier (again by a odd feeling). By the next morning Ginny Weasley got her head clear. The diary appeared to be influencing her but it was some kind of compulsion charm to open the chamber of secrets. She could remember that the diary was giving her commands but then everything she did was a blank. I had recommended to Ginny not look headmaster or Snape in the eye. When I open the book I received an order for the next writing to be placed on the wall (which I diligently accomplished). Arrogant book didn't even conform who had opened it before it issued its orders.

After instructing the basilisk to disappear for a couple of days I scribbled on the wall… "Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever"., The head dummy had to go and to pull "her" out of the Chamber of Secrets (but found no one)… My big question was how the headmaster had found where the Chamber of Secrets was located. Wasn't the location of the chamber of secrets for more than 50 years? Whoops!

Where was that chamber? Who was that girl taken? Wasn't this mystery that no one had an answer for? Moaning Myrtle was upset at her destroyed bathroom, which was done by Dumbledore trying to get into the chamber. The school heard this from Myrtle as she screeched up and down the halls of Hogwarts. She screeched that Dumbledore had found one destroyed diary but was furious. He had found no basilisk nor any girl taken by the heir of Slytherin. However, immediately after he departed the chamber he permanently sealed the chamber and the bathroom. They say they could hear Dumbledore screaming, along with Myrtle, throughout the floors of the castle.

Later

I had recommended to Ginny to forget the whole episode but then Ginny and I were suddenly called to the headmaster's office (which was quite a shock to us). Apparently the mild mannered klutz, Mr. Arthur Weasley, really was a trained pureblood. He recognized Ginny's glazed over look and when he mentioned it …Mrs. Weasley was able to deter Dumbledore's further mind-reading efforts with voluminous screaming.. Mr. Weasley was not happy and expressed his feelings Whoops.

As I sat there quite dumfounded I got to see the Wesley's storm from the headmaster's office only to see Lucius Malfoy storming in and the next thing I knew I had an elf, that I had apparently freed, wrapped around my leg.

Portraits were later telling tales of more unbelievable screaming and cursing by the head pastor in his office. Thankfully long after I had departed that office.

Apparently the Ministry, the DMLE and Molly Weasley came down on Dumbledore hard on what he knew and why he hadn't done anything about the Chamber of Secrets…

Dumbledore glared at me for over a week like the Chamber of Secrets was my entire fault. He, He.

End Prologue/flashback:

A/N: I'm sure you're happy that's over with…More normal chapters come soon… you did noticed the subtle oddities so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Blaise of course I'm scared shitless. How much magical training do you think the muggles that raised me provided me with?"

"Harry you did get through the first two tasks and you're still alive."

"You don't think I learned anything at this substandard school do you? If I didn't self-study I'd be as dumb as that rock" I pointed to an unimpressive nearby rock.

"But the goblet selected you as the fourth champion even if you are in the last place in this tournament."

"Blaise how many times must I tell you? I did not enter this contest! Other than Hogwarts seems to like me, I have no special powers or abilities. I'm barely passing my practical exams each year, and the majority of Hogwarts students are better than me in any subject that you can name. I have to work extremely hard just to crawl up to what you would consider to be average in theory but a flop in the practical application. Blaise it's just a fact." A lot of this I was saying was for all of the ears that were pointed in my direction

Thinking back:

'The feeling' was still a secret and I still could not control it to do my bidding, all I could do was let it loose. Furthermore, my wand work had not improved much since Ollivanders. When I stuck Gryffindor sword in the diary nothing happened (of course being a Slytherin had something to do with that?). I got no superpowers from the diary or any other weird things. It took 'the feeling' to fling the diary to Beatricethe Basilisk and after she did a taste and bite and after some dark mist, she declared the diary as not tasty.

I was not telling Blaise the entire truth, Studying in the library was my biggest help. I was great in learning the theory and learning spells. Of course sneaking into the restricted section of the library was quite informative. It was my passion, every night, ever since I had been here at Hogwarts. Yeah I downloaded a bunch of information/theory, and of course I knew the spells, I knew the wand movements, but what came out of my wand half the time was still sputters and funny lights but at least I could squeak by in class. How could I show anyone what I could do at my age when I couldn't perform magic with my wand a little bit better then being a squib? Of course this didn't stop 'the feeling' from performing what I was learning in my day-to-day classes or to use the information when needed. Being an incompetent in everyone's eyes, like Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, kept me out of any real trouble but that's what they perceived. To them I wasn't important enough to bother with other than some childish taunting. 'The feeling' had been freed enough times to keep most of the real troublemakers away and let me try and pass my class work. Even with its use I have still kept it secret. I still had enough people watching me, troublemakers like Dumbledore and Snape.

All the manipulative ass holes continued to push me into participating in the tournament. My mind flashed through the stupid minutes when I was selected…

"The champion of Durmstrang shall be... Victor Krum!" The audience cheered until the Goblet flamed again.

"The champion of Beauxbatons shall be...Fleur Delecour!" The male audience cheered until the goblet flamed again.

"The champion of Hogwarts shall be...Harry Potter!" The hall went silent and everyone's attention turned to me until the goblet flamed again.

"The champion of Salon Academy shall be… …Harry James Potter!" The silence was deafening for a couple minutes as even the dumbest of the students in the Great Hall could smell foul play. The yelling and screams about rage accompanied the hum of whispers that started across the hall.

End thinking:

"Blaise I was really livid when my name came out that goblet of fire twice. All the knowledgeable people said how I had to participate or lose my magic and or die, I was not impressed. They are still arguing whether I need to participate twice in the tournament since my name came out twice."

Thinking resumed:

My thoughts at the time were; will my pathetic wand magic going to get me killed? I had enough money in Gringotts to live comfortably the rest of my life... And if I died I would be out of this menagerie called my life... Merlin I was confused. If I only I lost my magic I would have told them to stuff it. However losing my life, well that was a bummer.

My thoughts fell on Snape who is a miserable and cantankerous individual but his continual remarks about me are probably quite true. Snide remarks like "Dumbledore's golden boy" or "everyone looks the other way, just like your arrogant father who was above the law". I recognize since the first year that my performance would have gotten the average student flunked out of Hogwarts. Someone (cough, cough) had plans for me and would never expel me regardless of my poor performance, and now this tournament.

Though I was happy being, the heir to the multiple magical lines, the Potter line had provided a house for me to escape to in the end. Just imagine what a Gryffindor house/castle would look like after thousand plus years. The goblins said they would broker the restoration of Potter Manor and take care of the whole process for a fee, giving everything else that was going on; I decided that would be best. The goblins would send over the different bids from the different goblin plans for me to choose from to have potter manor restored and warded to hell and back.

Thinking interrupted:

Bagman finally stopped running his mouth, the whistle was blown, and I finally headed into the maze, the last champion to enter, it was dark in the mazes' narrow passageways. As I crept along I berated myself for not permanently running away years ago. Of course I had to chuckle as Dumbledore enforced his authority as magical guardian and forced me to live with people like the Weasley' every summer. And, every summer I slipped away from Kings Cross station and the loving people that Dumbledore had chosen as my keeper and providers of my abode for the summer. The following September 1st always brought me to Dumbledorks office.

Flashback:

"Harry my boy where did you sneak off to again? The Weasleys were fearful for your life. You must stop this irresponsible behavior."

End flashback:

Start with he tried a twinkle-eyed god fatherly approach, which has now morphed into a threatening dictator screaming fits. I should give a flying f..k. 'the feeling' has gotten to the point that their mind reading attempts just give them a headache, their determined magical attacks just rebound. I wonder where the Dursley's moved to, or had Dumbledore ever found them. I wish I could've seen his face when he saw that number 4 Privet Dr. is a vacant lot and held no magical protection. Maybe this coming summer I would slip away permanently to Potter Manor and skip the Weasleys attempt at dragging me to the Burrow.

I was snapped out my mental wanderings as a cockatrice flew at me. The creature was a two-legged dragon or serpent-like creature with a roosters head. I was at a loss as I did not know if this thing could spitfire but it did have some dangerous looking claws. It got my best stunning spell in its open beak, for all that was worth. As I fell to the ground the creature hurtled over me and crashed into the hedge behind me. I figured that I best pick up the pace and I headed in the opposite direction.

After wandering around lost, I was halfway down another long pathway when a chimera charged into the same pathway from behind me and was racing straight for me. The creature had multiple heads and the front legs of the lion, the back legs of a goat and the heads of the snake for a tail. The lion's head I knew could breathe fire and this creature was dangerous from both ends. Immediately I attempted to let loose 'the feeling' only to find nothing happening. I had nowhere to go so I panicked and started to throw every curse or spell, in my panic (with my wand) the last being a shield… A fire erupted from the creature and shot at me and with my weak magic I knew I was not going to be able to shield for a long... my shielding spell failed before the fire even got to me... the fire struck and surrounded me as did 'the feeling' as it snapped into life.

I had mixed emotions about then from…I'm about to die fear, to it's about time 'the feeling', to your about to get yours you chimera ass!

If anyone was there to see, they would be surprised to see me as a totally black phoenix, flapping its wings, frantically, to get out of the maze and definitely away from an attacking Chimera. Me…

All I realized was something was different or something… Why was I leaving the ground and heading skyward and flapping my arms?

I didn't know I was a phoenix until I bent my neck to take a peak, yep, the freak of number 4 Pivot Drive strikes again! I guess that explains the chicken legs I had that time at the Dursley's.

When my stupid brain flashed into rational thinking I found myself not only a black phoenix but hovering just above a maze wall. There in the middle, I could now see, was the glowing tri-wizard cup. As a phoenix I was apparently able to go through the magic wards prohibiting the champions from going over or through the hedges. As I was floating, just above one of the hedges, I wondered which champion would get their first as I was not high enough see into all the passageways in the maze. I was aiming to settle on top of the nearest hedge wall by the cup, which I hoped was done before I crashed in to the ground, or rejoined the Chimera. This phoenix body did not come with an operational manual. Suddenly, a silky stream of Acromantula webbing just flew by. In terror, and I assume auto reflex, I flew up and did a barrel role, to miss the next bit of webbing, causing me to crash downward, and of course straight down and into the Tri-wizard cup Whoops.

/Scene Break/

The tri-wizard cup was a port key. I realized this as I crashed into the ground somewhere without hedges. As I came to my senses I realized I was back in human form. By then I was hit with a stunner and when I came to I found myself tied to a statute there in what appeared to be a graveyard. "Pettigrew what are you doing? AWWAH!" The stupid jerk just stabbed my arm! He's got to be insane he just cut off his hand, and threw a baby into a cauldron. Oh! SHIT! This grotesque figure emerging out of the cauldron and it could only be, Voldemort.

So I thought Another clusterfuck of epic proportions. It happened every damned year like clockwork. Again I'm smack in the middle of all the insanity. This graveyard is serious trouble and is starting to get really serious! I just wished it was like before the first task.

Flashback:

There was good things and bad things that occurred in my time here at Hogwarts.

Summarizing the bad things; Snape was no friend. While he refrained from taking points from me and therefore Slytherin house, his vitriol and detentions rivaled those for Gryffindor house. Griffindor house led by Ron Weasley was not much better in their attitude. Weasley and Malfoy could never stop mouthing off to each other which always led to curses being thrown. Malfoy was still stewing over my remarks our first night at Hogwarts. My ignoring his rants only made him madder. My current position fell into this category.

Summarizing the good things; It was a happy memory! Dumbbutt had just announced the Yule ball and released us to our dormitories. The room was chatting as we exited the Great Hall. "So Theo who are you planning on taking to the ball?"

"Well definitely not Bulstrode nor Parkinson."

I was thinking about one girl when I could've sworn someone had their hand in my pocket as I walked into the Great Hall. But no one was walking that close. Just out of curiosity I stuck my hand in my pocket and to my surprise... I found a note.

It read... "I'm not going to wait, are you going to ask me to the ball? Meet me in the empty classroom on the third floor after dinner if you're interested".

Of course I was curious and showed up early. I hoped it wasn't a few girls that made my life miserable like Hermione or those that drooled over me like Ginny and that Vale twit. When she removed her invisibility cloak I was definitely shocked and very pleased by the invitation. She must have noticed at some point that my eyes had been on her for most of the year, I was a hormone driven male after all and she was one damn hot female.

I had the thought that if you took all of the good things and all the bad things and put them into a cauldron, and stirring it counterclockwise... There was bound to be multiple explosions. Right now I had a gorgeous girl in front of me.

"I must say I'm surprised but you do realize the problems this is going to cause? I'm just not talking about in our house rivalries, but being anywhere close to me, as in me being a trouble magnet."

"You let me worry about that Potter!" Was her partial answer, "Are you interested or not?"

"I am indeed, lovely lady." I replied as I thought I was going to melt into a pile of goo. How had I gotten so lucky?

/Scene Break/

Our appearance at the ball was stunning to the population but soon the Slytherin bluebloods tried for a confrontation.

"Greengrass are you nuts? Why are you associating with this half-blood looser?" Malfoy mantra was not totally unexpected so Daphne's response was pre-scripted.

"Malfoy…you are breaking a Slytherin rule by verbally attacking two fellow Slytherin in public. Further my date, the Lord of many ancient and noble houses, makes your family look like paupers looking for handouts. Slink away peasant least I turn my date loose on your incompetent existence."

While this put down got rid of Malfoy but it only started sneak attacks. The attacks were all minor such as attempted tripping and accidentally spilling beverages on my person. 'The feeling' seem to take exception and anyone watching would assume that Slytherin house consisted of some of the most clumsy students in the world. Nott's facial expression of pure hate did get my attention. He however did nothing but glare with pure hate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the ball we continued our relationship but we hid it from the rest of the Slytherin house. The older Slytherin students were never happy with me for bumping off Voldemort as a baby. Being a loner one would think I would not assemble so many people who would like to curse me into never land. Then there was Malfoy's crowd. There was no reason to have all those idiots focus their attention on Daphne.

Damned if Daphne couldn't be found by the headmaster when he was snatching up the Champion's Yule ball dates to put at the bottom of the lake. I definitely knew I had a very smart and attractive girl attaching herself to me while evading the headmaster. I still chuckle at the headmaster's choice of Ronald Weasley.

Daphne also gave me some sage advice... "Harry I recommend your checking with the goblins about being entered into the Tri-wizard tournament. That binding contract that forced you to compete may contain other nasty ramifications."

End Flashback:

I was now wishing for an easy escape from the magical ropes as they were quite binding. My wand was lying on the ground just in front and I couldn't feel 'the feeling'. I wondered if a magic suppression charm was affecting 'the feeling'. Further was it on me, the ropes or the statue that I was tied to.

"Wormtail your arm."

"Your other arm Wormtail."

While all these stupid thoughts were going on in my head I noticed there was this guy magically tied up in ropes and propped up in front of a tombstone. He looked like hell and was dressed in some gray rags. Azkaban rags?

As a dozen or so idiots dressed in black with white masks popped into the graveyard the cauldron jerk was apparently going to make a grand production of the whole graveyard scene. I was of course terrified but the bottom line was, what was I going to do about it?

"I Lord Voldemort am immortal and have returned. I have broken out of Azkaban, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather. He will be tortured in front of my nemesis until I have the complete prophecy told to me. Then I will eliminate the lie called Harry Potter. Wormtail release the child and make sure he doesn't run off."

The first thing that struck me was the logic of the last statements, what prophecy, what lie, and what godfather?

Wormtail was doing cauldron breaths bidding but apparently could not follow the bouncing ball. So I was soon released via a spell Wormtail threw at me. This caused me to fall to the ground by my wand. As I hit the ground I grabbed my wand and rolled. I don't know why but I fired a Finite Incantatum thus releasing the Azkaban guy (that the spell worked via my wand was a big surprise). Azkaban guy changes into a dog and beats a hasty retreat into the myriad of tombstones. Thankfully somebody got away from this mess I thought… just before I got hit with the killing curse... Whoops!... Wasn't there something about getting a prophecy first?

The room that I found myself in was elegant beyond description. That was the only way it could be described that would possibly give it any context, for it was a work of art. The room itself was made of polished black obsidian with white marble inlaid as delicate and extremely ornate runes of gold.

All I can think is that this La La land, was the first stop to heaven, it seemed to be state of peacefulness but of course it was disturbed by a very weird person...

A door opened and an old man with a glow surrounding him and his toga entered. Stepping into the room he stating, "You are abnormal, you know that?"

Of course I had a brilliant response, "huh!"

"You have no magic to speak of because of the killing curse when you were a baby. You really did die when you were a baby but apparently some other entity interfered allowing you to continue. Some Tosh about existing good versus evil. The killing curse is probably why you're wand magic is so pathetic and they made up for it by giving you 'the feeling'. I brought you here to let you know to use your wand in your right hand only, which is your pathetic magic hand. Heed my warning! 'the feeling' is now coming to life so your wand is to be used out of your right hand only. Using your wand in your left hand will only cause your wand to disintegrate without issuance. You will need that wand later. What your left hand can do with 'the feeling', I have no idea."

"I died?" My brain started spinning and of course I have 1000 questions but the entity fades away and then the scenery changes my world is spinning… Suddenly; I am in a different room and faced with one of the most gorgeous, strikingly beautiful, woman one could ever imagine. "Young warrior, there are a number of things that were, but no longer are, as they were contained in your scar". She too fades away.

I have no idea what is with these people or what they keep talking about in riddles and then disappearing before I can ask any questions. How to hell am I supposed to be able to do anything if I don't know what is going on. Besides I'm dead right now, aren't I?

Of course about that time I am faded back into the graveyard. Was it delusions or a bad dream? I'm glad I am lying on the ground; otherwise I would probably collapse there. As I slowly got to my feet my brain is screaming, "Get the hell out of this graveyard stupid!" but do I listen? Nooo! Voldemort is still yakking it up with his followers... He has his back to me and his followers are paying attention only to him. He is rattling on…

"As I have told you, I lord Voldemort am invincible and have proven to all that I am immortal, I have returned. Now that that annoyance Potter has been eliminated we will rise again and show the world our power. Soon the entire world will be ours."

I don't think I'll ever forget the look on Snake-face's follower's faces as I stood up, pointed my left hand at him, and said, "BOO!". I know it was stupid but I just couldn't pass it up. I mean what is there in life besides being dead?

I was rewarded by Voldimort's facial expression as he turned around and emitted a strange gargling "OH!" Which exited his mouth as he took a step backwards?

I must admit he did recover from the shock quickly…"If you want to duel Harry, you need your wand." Voldemort had summoned my wand from my hand before I could blink.

"Crap" I muttered. Stupidly I had sent a 'stupefy' after I yelled "boo" which Voldemort deflected with a flick of his finger. I was using my wand because my brain wasn't working and the school habit, well it had struck again. He returned a sickening laugh in my direction when he received my wand.

While I was apparently immune to the killing curse up to this point but I wasn't going to take any further chances. I used my left hand to call the Tri-wizard cup in the hope it was working and would take me out of this insanity… the Tri-wizard cup indeed flew to me… I snatch it out of the air with my right hand and… It took me nowhere... however, I got this feeling that I can now control 'the feeling' as I wanted and was told. I let 'the feeling' loose with a exploding curse pointed at Voldemort, Voldemort put up a shield, the shield failed. Whatever my left hand sent collapsed his shield and blew Voldemort into pieces. I saw something that I hoped was an illusion. I saw wisps of black smoke form from where the body had originally stood. It was like creepy. Was Voldemort taking spirit form?

His Death Eaters around him had been thrown backwards or had been knocked to the ground as if hit with a mini tornado; it must have been an after effect of 'the feeling'. Fear came to the forefront... While I had not been counting... There must be over twenty death eaters attempting to get to their feet. Fleeing from the area suddenly became very important and somehow I willed myself into the black phoenix and flamed away. I flamed and ended up somewhere in a tree...

While it was nice to be sitting safely in a tree someplace but I didn't know where, and it was not that fulfilling perched there with the Tri-wizard cup. However, a number of thoughts started to crawl through my mind. What prophecy? This whole magical community was nothing but lunatics but what came with that thought that was a bit of possible sanity. Dumbledore was my magical guardian and had put me with the Dursley's and that had come to no known positive results. First year Dumbledore hadn't recognized Voldemort stuck to the back of his DADA professor's head. Then there was Dumbledore asking me why I hadn't gone to the third floor, and there was the chamber of secrets and all this Tri-wizard garbage. At least two entries were put in the Goblet of Fire with my name. One from Voldemort's ilk seemed likely but was the other entry from Dumbledore? Was it all tied to a prophecy in some kind of demented testing of Harry Potter, or was it to kill me? My thoughts were directed to Hogwarts, so I again flashed. I arrived at the front gates of Hogwarts.

Since the Tri-wizard tournament was a big deal the gates allowed the magical public with tickets, faculty and students to enter. I walked in figuring it was better to appear as Harry Potter then as a black phoenix. Approaching the viewing stands my presence was immediately noticed as I walked in with the Tri-wizard cup. About then I wished I had turned tail feather and left the ensuing insanity, everyone had a question... Well not Daphne as she crashed into me sending us both to the ground. She ended up laying on me delivering some very enjoyable kisses.

After all the yelling and the shouting had transpired, where else would I end up?

"Harry my boy, please take a seat, care for a lemon drop?" Up to this point I had said nothing of my ordeal to Dumbledore, or to the accompanying entourage. My only statement was, "I was kidnapped, taken into a graveyard, where some nut jobs that tried to kill me".

Daphne was still attached to me as if she was a giant squid with eight arms. Not that I was complaining as she smooth my hair with her fingers and gave me periodic kisses to my cheek.

I was keeping silent to see how much trouble I could be in. There was the freeing of the Azkaban prisoner that could be blamed on me, not to mention using magic outside of school. Knowing the Minister I would probably be charging me with murder for killing Voldemort.

Meanwhile Fudge was stating information he only just received from his Aurors. "Dumbledore the Aurors have assessed that the Tri-wizard cup was an illegal port-key and I demand answers".

To my surprise Dumbledore started providing answers…"Cornelius, I am afraid that Voldemort has returned". That statement froze me into complete shock. All I thought was… Whoops! Daphne's head snapped towards Dumbledore registering a look of shock on her face. Daphne had probably registered that which was obvious, where did that information come from?

Fudge was having serious doubts over Dumbledore's assertion… "Dumbledore you can't be serious, He–Who–Must–Not–Be–Named cannot have returned." Fudge was almost whining but in an instant turn back into the pompous Minister of Magic. "Dumbledore I think you're feeding me a bunch of drivel so I now demand you explain how a dead man comes back to life or I will have you arrested."

"Horcrux", was all that Dumbledore needed to say the room to explode into shouting and cries of disbelief.

"Dumbledore I demand facts not a bunch of poppycock!"

"Voldemort has returned Cornelius just asked Harry." I just shrugged my shoulders. I was sure if I had said anything it would have been ignored by the Minister accused of being a liar, so I just shrugging of my shoulders and tried to look confused.

"Cornelius I'm sure if you take your Aurors to Little Hagleton graveyard they will find sufficient evidence."

I was no longer wondering if Dumbledore hadn't put my name in that goblet, but I also knew that Snape could've been ordered to prepare the potion for the ritual necessary to bring back Voldemort. Dumbledore would be quite happily looking the other way if the situation would work within his plans; at least that was my theory. All I had said was that I had been kidnapped, taken to a graveyard and some nut jobs tried to kill me. Where had Fumble-up gotten all of this information that he was spewing. Or? Had Dumbledore planned it this way?

Daphne is looking at me questioningly. All I could do was mumble in her ear, "later".

As the room is arguing over whether Voldemort had returned, my slow brain was telling me that I had been apparently used once again and most likely would be used in the future. I had not said one word about any Lord Voldemort returning. I was just happy to be in one piece and not requiring a change of underwear. Daphne and I were finally excused and headed to an empty classroom. "Harry what the hell is Dumbledore mumbling about? I have been with you the whole time you have been back and you never said anything about the crap Dumbledore has been spewing!"

That explanation took a bit of time. Daphne was not a happy camper after I had finished explaining. Had she not heard for herself my explanation of bound cores, memory charms and other absurdities I was sure she would never have believed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dumbledore bid my attendance towards his office once again…

"Harry my boy; I have undoubtedly some good news for you. Sirius Black has shown to the Order of the Phoenix that he is indeed innocent of the charges that sent him to Azkaban. He has graciously allowed us to use his house as our meeting place. Of course he has insisted that you join him there during the summer holidays. He of course is your godfather and has offered for you to stay with him in his home".

I again shrug my shoulders as this could be just another place that could suddenly burn down should I not like it. What bothered me was that all of this had suddenly taken place in a couple of days. Voldemort I understood but who is Wormtail? How was it that I suddenly had a Godfather and why was Mr. Manipulator happy for me to join my godfather? Dumbledore continued…

"And with tremendous luck the ministry has found your wand in the graveyard and I have been authorized to return it to you." He handed the Holly wand over and after a quick thank you I left his office. I was not going to ask him to explain any of that. Fantastic tales and where to find them usually emanated from his office.

/Scene break/

I was again sitting in the common room late at night when another's stranger appeared in the portrait telling me to check out the Department of Ministries and look for a prophecy concerning one Harry J Potter and to look up what a horcrux was. (like I have not heard of any prophecies before) Whoops

"That's the Department of Mysteries, right? And where is that?" but of course, the canvas is now blank.

I was now beginning to wonder if I was going crazy or was this going to be another test. A few nights later while I was again alone in the common room a young lady appeared in the portrait.

"Hi Harry, Lady Hogwarts has suggested that you joined me on the east end of the castle. You know the unused area on the second floor. I have something really special to show you." As usual I'm now staring at a blank canvas. A blink later, the portrait is filled with an old man's unmoving and snoring.

With nothing to lose, the next day, I headed off to see if I could find the young lady. It wasn't long before I did indeed find a portrait of that young lady.

"Might I ask why I was invited?"

"The castle told me to do it and I could open if you, and only you, if you gave me compliments."

Again being a little slow on the uptake, "Why would a beautiful lady like you need compliments especially from a slug like me?"

She giggled and the portrait swung open and then she said, "The arrow points to danger".

In this special room I found a bedroom, a bath and living room. The living room had a couch in front of a roaring fire along with a study desk in the far corner. All the rooms had thick rich carpeting. As I settled into the couch I noticed a map that was situated on the right side wall showing everyone's location in the castle. Also I noticed on the side of the map an arrow which I assumed the portrait had referenced.

That's when I noticed a book on the coffee table; it was a book on horcruxes. Now I had searched the library (including the restricted section) and had found zilch. I wondered if the castle had provided the book. I started reading and found full explanations on horicruxes...not!

This Tom turkey was immortal according to this book. His wrath had regained a body from "A" ritual and it alluded that he had used up one of his horcruxes. At least one more of the horcrux's was used up, but how many did he have left? Furthermore what was a soul trap? This information seems to be really out there... You killed a person to split your soul and you put a piece of it in a container. How come a soldier, who killed in battle, didn't use the ritual and then living forever?

I thought it best to get to the bank and talk to Deathclaw one of my account managers. That's when I noticed the floo powder over the mantle.

/Scene Break/

I was happy being the heir to the magical line and that the Potter family had provided a house for me to escape to in the end. Deathclaw said they would broker the restoration of Potter manor and take care of the whole process for a fee, giving everything else that was going on. I figured it would be best if I got my account managed to make a couple more transactions. I wasn't overly comfortable with portraits talking about horcruxes and then finding a book about them in my new room. This was the second book I had accidentally found. "Deathclaw I want every ward and protection on that manor that money can buy".

Also Deathclaw thank you for sending over the different bids from the companies for me to choose from to have Potter Manor rebuilt"... but there was more.

"Deathclaw I have some questions that came from the self updating book which showed a family trees going back thousands of years. Deathclaw this book I found shows the history of Lord Slytherin and back a couple of generations. It shows that a son of the family Slytherin married a daughter of the family Potter. That can't be true can it?"

Deathclaw snatched the book from my hand and frantically started flipping the pages. He then pushed a button on his desk and started yelling in gobbledygook.

Dozen of goblins arrived, which Deathclaw sent them out with more barked gobbledygook. It wasn't long before they started to stream back in laying boxes and paperwork on Deathclaw's desk.

"Harry you never fail to surprise us. BUT, we find it quite stimulating how you can mess up the wizard world. First you are entered into the Tri-wizard tournament which emancipated you. Now I must ask you to raise your wand into the air and state, 'I am Lord Slytherin'."

I wondered if Dumbledore knew that being entered the Tri-Wizard tournament that I am now classified as an adult? Daphne was so right about me contacting the goblins again. I did what I was asked and received a bunch of rings and signed enough paperwork to cause writer's cramp. Everything I own or was authorized from titles to vaults was finally revealed to me. Being an adult looked like it was a lot of work. What the hell! I just let the goblins handle it, for a fee of course.

"Deathclaw would it be an insult to the goblin nation if I transferred a large portion of my wealth to a muggle bank? I am of course of not talking about the Gryffindor vaults."

"Might I ask what brings about this inquiry?"

"Just call me paranoid but with the Ministry and Dumbledore manipulations I have the feeling that I could wake up broke one morning. How would the goblins feel if one morning they woke up to find the ministry confiscating the Griffindor vaults?"

"I see the time with Griphook was not a total loss in teaching you your financial responsibilities. The answer to your inquiries is that it is not an insult. We can set up muggle accounts in a false name in one of our subsidiary banks. However, I would you feel if we did something similar to all of your vaults from all of your more affluent houses?"

"Good, let us press on in that direction. Now just a couple more questions. That's when the fit hit the shan! What do the goblins know about horicruxes?"

"We do not talk of those abominations. "

Well, I thought, that apparently ends that.

I made sure to thank the goblins but returned to my special room at Hogwarts as soon as I could. I had some serious thinking to do as no one could say that my life was anywhere close to being normal.

/Scene Break/

Summer vacation had arrived and upon arrival at Kings Cross station, Alastair Moody escorted me to my new residency. Another decision I had personally made and agreed with…N0T!

My meeting and introduction to my Godfather Sirius Black was a little rough to start with. He however seemed totally enthused with me being there and showing me around.

"The top floor is for us; your room is across from the master bedroom which is my room. Just to let you know Harry that you and I are the only ones allowed access to that floor. Unless you bring someone with you they cannot enter, the wards will not allow it." He was doing the eyebrow wiggle like he thought I had a girl friend. That of course was none of his business.

"Dobby"

"How can Dobby help his master Harry Potter, sir?"

"Dobby this is our new living quarters. Once you find yourself proper living quarters within this house, then please unpack my belongings."

"Yes sir, Master Harry Potter, sir."

"Really cool Harry, having your own house elf already. Can't wait to see what Kreacher is going to do he finds another elf in this house." Sirius apparently was happy about that meeting as he was giggling insanely.

"Lord Black we need to sit down and discuss a number of things when you have the time." We had basically just met and we definitely had a lot to discuss. I didn't know who knew what and I wasn't sure what to tell the stranger.

/Scene break/

Sirius turned out to be a real godfather trying to make up for twelve years of being absent. His enthusiasm was really appreciated. He also was allowing me to be myself without him being overbearing in my life. But

"Harry I am not saying you're wrong but I find it hard to believe that Dumbledore is that crazy or that manipulative."

"I know a lot of what I was explaining to you is speculation. Regardless, I was there when he tried to bind my magic. Furthermore, I had not said one word about Voldemort's returning yet Dumbledore was trying to convince the Minister that Voldemort had returned. I've given you my thoughts; I can only ask is that you don't say anything to Dumbledore."

"No problems there kiddo, not only am I your grandfather but you did pull my fat out of the fire in that graveyard." However Dumbledore needs to know if he is to win the war since Voldidork is back."

While I may not be able to tell my new godfather about the 'the feeling' nor anything else that I did not what Dumbledore to know about but I figured living here does leave me with a few perks. Black's library is quite extensive and reported to cover much of the dark arts and I can hide upstairs when there are visitors.

"So Sirius what are we going to do this summer."

"Enlighten me oh godson of mine on your desires."

Sirius soon told me I had an ancestral heritage. What Griphook had taught was fine but I was shocked at what I didn't know. Thus began daily lessons from Sirius on what I should have learned from birth and had not from the books I had bought. There were the duties expected of myself as the Head of an Ancient and Noble House. There was a lot to learn, etiquette, dancing, social graces etc, but I thought I was keeping up with him and the tutors. The Black manor was now a clean little palace that was kept that way by Kretcher, Winky and Dobby. One downside was the Black library was only one doorway away but...

"I'm sorry Harry but Dumbledore feels that access to all that dark magic could be harmful to you."

"But Sirius there's nothing in Hogwarts library on what I'm looking for so I thought..."

"I'm sorry Harry but that's final, no access, Dumbledore's orders. What are you looking for that so important?"

"Never mind, you'll just go tell the crazy old man, and I don't need that kind of troubles."

/Scene break/

I have no idea why Sirius was so supportive of Dumbledore with all of Dumbledore's crap but the order was now going to meet at #12. It wasn't like the meetings took place throughout the house. Members would be restricted to the kitchen and living room. Sirius had made it a point that we would offer the use of the house if anyone couldn't get to their own home for whatever reason, and needed a place to stay temporarily. That's when floors and bedrooms would be assigned, but no curious wondering was to be allowed. With the amount of wards in place, his house was close to a fortress. The top floor was also explained to all as a warded private area.

A few days later the Order of the Phoenix was having a meeting downstairs. While I was deemed too young to attend I was directed to accompany the other children that had shown up. While the Weasley twins, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom are trying to figure out how to listen in on the order meeting I had other plans. I was stopped short when one of the Weasley twins stated something in a passing comment…

"I wish we had a portrait in that meeting room that reports to us on what was going in there like Dumbledore has here in this house and in Hogwarts."

I couldn't believe that Dumbledore was using the portraits in Sirius living room to feed him information, so... I slipped up the stairs and made some arrangements. The portraits in my room, the Black library and in the top floor hallway suddenly disappeared. Wards normally stop people but seldom stop one determined Black Phoenix or a house elf…Whoops!

I thought I had gone unnoticed but…"why did you leave? Where did you go? Aren't you interested in what's going on downstairs? The know–it -all was on one of her rants.

"I've been telling you that if I decide to go wandering, or to my room it's not any of your business and furthermore, not being my mother, it is not your place to question me about it. I do not report to you. I do not have to tell you where I've been or where I'm going." I responded.

During these times Ron 'the mouth' was here. I did know that Ron the dumb-dumb had engaged his mouth frequently over the slimy Slytherin in the building. I did here him expound on purebloods being better than some half blood Slytherin. I did assume he had a brain, a small but jealous one.

Friends like those I could do without but that left the question why they were trying to be friendly with a Slytherin. Even Ron, when not badmouthing Slytherin, would follow up with…"Hey mate, how about a friendly game of chess". I didn't wonder long over the possibility that Dumbledore was involved in Ron's attempts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The few times I was allowed to leave the house I had an escort or two. Even within the house my comings and goings were watched by a number of people and especially my age group peers. So far no one had bothered me when I retreated to my room, except Hermione. Luckily the wards prevented her from entering the top floor. Wards however did not stop her continued questioning if I came downstairs. I was chuckling to myself at all these adults were so slow that they would really believe I was a total loner and happy to sit in my room all day. Even Sirius should've known as a teenager I should have some friends or a serious girlfriend. I evaded the lot as I flamed in and out my room using my phoenix abilities, which I had finally learn to fully control.

Today Daphne used the 'floo' to the leaky cauldron and **r**endezvous with me in Gringotts. Everything worked fine until we left Gringotts on our way to the Sizzling Dragon restaurant. The restaurant was THE restaurant for steaks and seafood. We had no sooner stepped out of Gringotts when we heard screams and basically explosions. "Come on Daphne lets get back into Gringotts".

"Harry they have already locked down Gringotts, the store across the street looks like its letting people in".

The magical instruments shop was already on fire and the front glass façade of Flourish and Blott's was exploding inward. There appeared to be a central figure standing in front of that alleyway with approximately five death eaters on either side of him. Curses were flying in all directions from the Death Eaters roaming Main Street and those around a central figure. Civilians were either attempting to hide or running around in circles which caused them to be hit with curses either attempting, neither was working out well for the civilians. I told Daphne… "Daphne, run further down the alley's and see if you can get inside one of the buildings. Crossing the street is just suicide right now!"

While I also wanted to run the central figure was close enough for me to realize that Voldemort had been restored to his ugly state and was now motioning to his Death Eaters to stand down. CRAP!

"Potter it is time to meet your death."

"Yes the smell that is accompanying the shit you are shoveling is quite deadly."

Almost instantaneously there were a half-dozen spells and curses heading in my direction from Voldemort, of course I panicked. My right arm sprang up holding my wand to protect myself and about that point I almost broke out in hysterical laughter at the stupid reflex. What was I going to curse them with, sparks? My left arm came up, and with both hands appearing to touching each other (but not in actuality), I let 'the feeling' loose with a prayer for most powerful shield that ever existed. A bluish shield formed sending his curses in different directions. I then focused on the most powerful "Incendio". If this worked there would be mass Death Eater casualties before I died, I would make sure of that.

That's when things happened very quickly. I had aimed at Voldemort but... The spell was an inferno while it burnt furiously Voldemort just stood in the middle surrounded by his shield; I just knew I had blown my chance. But I continued...

I shouted, "Diffindo!" Voldemort just flicked his wand forward; the deflected spell caught a Death Eater in the side. The Death Eater fell screaming next to a couple of Death Eaters that were currently on fire from my "Incendio". Not waiting around to see what happened I let loose another "Diffindo!"

"Potter do you honestly feel you have a chance against Lord Voldemort THE Heir of Slytherin?"

Voldemort just flicked his wand forward; the deflected "Diffindo". It careened off to the left apparently smashing into a building by the noise it made.

"Upstart!" I yelled... "You dare Tom Riddle to insult the righteous Heir of Slytherin?" At the same time I sent, from my left hand, another "Diffindo" and following it with a "Bombarda". I was hoping my statement would make him mad enough to make mistakes.

There was the noise of collapsing buildings, screams of the injured and smoke from the burning buildings which I mostly ignored. While I couldn't determine snake faces emotions he fired off a nasty looking yellow curse with great intensity. Something seemed to startle Voldemort and he dropped his shield. Several things happen simultaneously... While I was attempting to dive away from the yellow curse...My "Bombarda" sent a number of Death Eater flying and suddenly; an unexpected shield appeared in front of me deflecting the yellow curses away as I fired another "Diffindo". Someone behind me had erected that shield. My "Diffindo" dramatically removed a good part of Snakeface's head and part of his shoulder. Since the nearby Death Eaters were either down or had apparently started to disappear, I turned around to see…a pissed off Daphne.

"Don't you ever tell me to run why you played the big protector Mr. Harry James Potter! Besides all of the arriving Aurors will want our statements which I'm sure is going to ruin the rest of our day, not to mention our reservations."

A humungus crash behind me had me again turning around to face a cloud of dust obliterating the street. Before the dust could settle and alow me to see what caused the crash…

Daphne was only partially right as the Minister showed up along with Dumbledore and Madam Bones not a heartbeat later. While the three argued over who was dead and while the Aurors took statements from the witnesses, I was back in my shoulder shrugging mode and stating, "We were attacked, I tried to defend myself and whoever the bad guys were, they got hurt or left."

I did find out what surprised Snakeface and cause him to drop his shield. A Cupola had fallen from the top of a building, apparently from one of my deflected "Diffindo", it made mush of Lord Voldemort pieces. At this point mush was considered just another Death Eater. (And here I thought I had bad luck) Whoops

The Minister was still in a "the Dark Lord has not returned" mode. The Aurors were satisfied and were leaving but then came the arrival of Sirius yelling,…

"How did you get out of the house? Oh, and who is this young lady you're with?"

Enough was enough…"Dobby!" I quietly stated. Dobby popped in and grabbed Daphne and my hand and…POP! We arrived at the restaurant. Dobby knew where we were going as I had asked him to make the reservations to start with. Being the boy-who-lived it got us a table, even though we were late for our reservations.

Sirius had soon forgotten that I had left the house as he questioning me for the next few days…" Come on Harry, who the young lady? She is your girlfriend? How far have you gone? Or is it too late to give you 'the talk'? Yuck, yuck."

/Scene Break/

I didn't arrive in the department of Mysteries but just outside its circular entrance. I had the book on horcruxes, I knew that Riddle had died a number of times, and yet, he kept coming back. The only question was how many did he make?

I stared at the door at the end of the hallway. Nodding grimly to myself, I press forward. I had found out that only those whose names are listed on the prophecy sphere can touch them. I remembered reading about the death of Broderick Bode who was in the prophet a few months ago for violating that rule and ending in St. Mungo's. He had worked in the department of mysteries. He went all funny a while back, and apparently attempted to touch a prophecy in which he was not named.

I found and listen to the prophecy concerning me and just sat on the floor contemplating suicide. I just had a serious realization of my fate. I was a loneri and I did not have an army and basically I had no superman. I was just a human with some magical abilities. And from what I had heard and seen, Voldemort was one powerful dude who kept returning from the dead. I was one really screwed José.

/Scene Break/

I spent a good part of the summer rummaging through Black library. I really wanted to continue living but so far my life had shown a tendency for a sudden death. A number of the journals were notes on the marauders pranks and Sirius's personal spell books. One interesting fact here in the pranks the marauders pulled was the simplest set of diversions could have great results.

I spent a good part of the summer in my room reading books and trying to avoid the other guests. I wasn't allowed to leave the house without couple guards. This of course ruined the mood on any date I would have with Daphne. So… A black phoenix would join her at some predetermined location.

"Hi Harry, I hope you don't mind but I got an owl from Lily Moon and she kinda invited us over today. She lives in Swindon."

"What you mean kinda invited us over?"

"She wasn't specific but he appears to have some kind of problem she needs to discuss with me."

"And how are we supposed to get there?" Neither of us could 'Apparate' even in my phoenix form I need to do know where I was going."

"We can head to the Leaky Cauldron and 'floo' to The Clue Pot. It's a short walk to her house from there."

Lily moon was a half blood Slytherin in our year. I knew very little about her except you have a lot of problems being a half blood in a pureblood house. Gathering as much information as I was able to, we were off. Well off to the Leaky Cauldron and then off to Gringotts to obtain Muggle money. Finally we arrived in Swindon and headed off to Moon's address.

We were just around the corner from Lily's house when I felt the wards. All I could tell was there were a bunch of them. Again I knew we should just leave but I just had to peek around the corner. There in front what I assume was Lily's house… Death Eaters were 'Apparating' into the street in full costume. No sooner do I turn around until my feet say "its exit time!" AND I ran nose first into a police call box… Which brought me to a halt…He,He,He!

In a panic voice I started…Help!...There are guys in the street in funny costumes and masks, some have guns out…Ten on more and one is carrying a burning torch… My name, my name is Lucius Malfoy." I grabbed Daphne and flamed to a roof of a house nearby.

I'm not the brightest bulb and even if they weren't after the Moon family the wards indicated a trap for me. Either way the Death Eaters would burn down a number of houses and killed a number of people. Since there was no Auror call box this was the only answer that I could come up with. AND! While it took a while for the cavalry to arrived…

With the Ministry of magic arranging for all of the disasters to be blamed on terrorist activities from Ireland or gas explosions, the Muggle government was not stupid. There were units in the police department there were now armed and on standby. Other agencies throughout the government also had fully armed personnel standing by. I had mentioned a gun…Whoops!

By now the ten Death Eaters had increased to more like twenty and were spread out up and down the street. They may have been after Harry Potter but with this was turning into a 'destroy the area' activity. AND! Then the police arrived! Not in police cruisers but in an armored personnel vehicle. The vehicle's PA system screamed, lay down your weapons and get on the ground! The police had surrounded the area but were well out of harm's way. There was even a helicopter circling the area. AND! The first curse was fired and all hell broke loose.

Shields and curses were no match for bullets and the responding police force had a great supply. What I and the responding Aurors were not aware of at that time was that the police helicopter was photographing the entire area. The Ministries Obliviators couldn't get everyone nor erase the Muggle government film that day. Whoops

/Scene Break/

Daphne and I got home safe and sound. I had a wonderful dinner and a great night sleep. BUT! The next morning Professor McGonagall was there to take me to Hogwarts and the headmaster, "Immediately".

As I walked into the headmaster's office…"Harry my boy…"

"Potter you're going to Azkaban…" The Minister of Magic screamed but he was cut off by a man dressed in a Muggle suit who had to beefy individuals standing behind him. They were also dressed Muggle attire.

Well everyone in the room seem to want to yell, I noticed Snape hiding in the shadows and Madame Bones of the DMLE was also in attendance. There was another person there in a hooded cape. The hood was covering as to obviously obscured his face and head. Suddenly the 'Floo' activated and Daphne and her father stepped out. As Dumbledore was conjuring more chairs Daphne grabbed one and drags it over next to mine. As she sat down she leaned over and whispered, "Father says this is going to be more interesting than what happened in Swindon."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, pointed it upward and released a resounding Bang". While this quieted the room the two beefy Muggles had pistols in their hands and pointedin his direction.

"Harry my boy, would you be so kind as to explain your involvement in yesterday's activities?"

Again I kept it bare-bones. I explained that Daphne and I were going on a date but Daphne had received an owl from Lily Moon requesting to see us. That we had 'Floo'ed' there. But upon seeing the Death Eaters we fled to safety and a nearby rooftop to avoid being involved.

"Did you by any chance see anyone by the name of Lucius Malfoy?" Asked the sitting Muggle.

All I got to do was shake my head because before I could answer the Minister started screaming, "He was cleared of all death eater charges, and he was under the imperious curse"… Daphne's father made a snide remark… Causing Snape to make a caustic remark… In the room again was yelling at each other. After Dumbledore got the room somewhat calm down, Dumbledore excused Daphne and I. We made a hasty retreat.

"I sure am glad they did ask me about who made the police call box report."

"That was Lucius Malfoy wasn't it, Harry?" Daphne giggled.

i


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

September rolled around and I was rolling along on the Hogwarts express

"Harry, why do you look so down in the mouth?" Blaise asked.

While I might have answered that question to Blaise but there were a few other Slytherin students in the compartment. "I'm fine."

"Why do you lie to your fellow snakes?" Abilio hissed.

"It sounds like you're snake is not overly happy with you Harry." Daphne chuckled.

"Speaking snake now Daphne?"

"Harry we all see that you're down in the mouth. If Abilio wasn't here hissing at you I would think he got run over by the night bus during your vacation break, its how he's hissing." Daphne huffed.

I was about to grumble at Daphne when the compartment door slid open and a dirty blond haired girl entered. I had been about to ask Daphne why she was taking the lead in questioning me while Blaise was almost totally quiet. Blaise was always leading the attack, this was Slytherin odd, but...

"Hi Harry, I'm Luna Lovegood and I'm here to do an interview with you about the return of Lord Voldemort."

"I wasn't aware that I had granted an interview." I asked.

"Well I'm Luna Lovegood silly. Believe me when I say that you will be smiling at the welcome feast if you do indeed give me an interview before we arrive."

Look Miss Lovegood assuming you were a valid reporter it is quite clear that they do not believe Dumbledore over Voldemort's return. So, why do you believe anyone would believe me?" I wasn't sure what this Luna Lovegood was playing at.

"Oh! Oh silly me! I am the head reporter for the Quibbler magazine. My father is the owner of the magazine. I just want a quote from you stating that you have given the Quibbler a voluntary memory of the event."

"Harry they can make photographs from memories if not the complete moving image." Daphne explained.

"And we want to publish it as a full front cover image in the Quibbler." Luna finished Daphne's exclamation.

I motioned for Luna to take a seat as my brain was actively trying to function. Yes, Dumbledore was correct but did I really want to help him out? Fudge was incompetent moron but did I want to have him focus on me as he was focusing on Dumbledore? I mean the party line was still that there was no return of Lord Voldemort. The man that was sitting in the last meeting in Dumbledore's office was the Muggle Prime Minister and he was positive that the attack was by Death Eaters. Was everyone in Dagon alley blind? Oh what the hell! "Ms. Lovegood do you have a vile for the memory handy?"

/Scene Break/

The welcome feast proved Luna to be correct as we now had a Ministry toad that dressed pink and was almost fatter then she was tall. The other anomaly was that while Blaise, who always supported me, and normally sat on my side at the table, was now sitting with the Malfoy crowd. That explains his quietness during the train ride. I wondered if he just thought me a liar or was he joining the junior death eaters. Either was it was fine as I now had Daphne sitting in his place. Daphne was really pretty with long raven hair unlike my rats nest hair. Every once in a while I would get caught up in her sparkling blue eyes. I had to shake my head to refocus on the blathering of the pink toad.

Unbeknownst to me my godfather was a bit more powerful before he was trotted off to Azkaban. So unbeknownst to me Lord Black had Auror Tonks sent in as a student to observe Umbridge. Umbridge, I later found out, was there to get me discredited among other plots and plans. Tonks being a Metamorphmaguss fit right in as a Hogwarts student. Meanwhile…

/Scene Break/

I kept my mouth shut in Umbrdge's classes but she finally blew up and gave me a detention, apparently she could actually read. "You incompetent moron! How dare you give that fake memory to the Quibbler? DETENTION!"

I had no intention of attending her detention. I did have the intention of walking out of her classroom. Umbridge however apparently had a different idea as she waddled between me and the door, wand drawn. "You miscreant, you will pay dearly for your all your lies."

I will admit that I was quite steamed. I may be incompetent and I was definitely was not a moron. Could not the stupid bint see that I wasn't capable of making up or faking a memory? Anyone who knew me could see; my wand magic is just above that of a troll. While not completely true it was my image. I wondered what the ministry did with all the reported death eater attacks. Or were they just ignored, or was it just only the Muggle Prime Ministers problem?

She was screeching and then she pointed her wand at me and unbelievably fired off a curse... a very nasty looking curse.

Its funny how many things can go through your mind when a curse is heading at you and you know it is not a tickling charm. Releasing 'the feeling' was the first thought but on a Professor and a Ministry bigwig with the classroom full of witnesses? Before I could decide or take action it appeared that Hogwarts had decided to intervene.

I had long felt that Hogwarts was favoring me. Was it because I was Lord Gryffindor/Slytherin? What I did know was that the strange talking portraits in the common room were not Dumbledore's doing. And the special room I was provided, with Hogwarts elves at my beckoning and call? I had even gotten the feeling that the castle was running interference between me and the toad. I mean suits of armor just don't fall in front of the toad long enough for me to avoid her. Therefore, allowing me not hearing another rant from her on some perceived misdemeanor.

No, I couldn't attack the toad so I dived out of the curses path. Then again maybe Hogwarts felt that these kind of curses, flying in a room full of children, was not appropriate. The door to the classroom flew from its hinges intercepting the pink toads back, all of the books on the bookshelves flew at the toad, while part of the ceiling above her head collapse upon her pink bowed clad hair. She was lucky she wasn't trampled by the scared students exiting the room in a mass rush.

/Scene Break/

Later in the headmaster's office after Madame Pomfrey had rearranged Umbridge's fat into the right places...

Dumbledore was yelling, the Minister was yelling, and Umbridge was screeching further aggravating the entire room. Snape was getting on my nerves as usual by insulting my father and expounding how I was even worse. However this time he almost got a curse by me as he started on my dead mother. Apparently the arrival of the Gringotts owl seems to go completely unnoticed. I removed the letter stuffed in my pocket and I made a hasty retreat. While the yelling and screeching continued in the room I did notice Dumbledore's reaction to Snape's tirade which delayed my exit.

"Harry James Potter you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Minister Fudge screamed. Whoops! I wasn't quick enough out the door.

The beetle on the Minister's shoulder, which had not been noticed by anyone in the entire room, made a beeline out the window.

While they were still screaming at each other and since I was expelled I left the headmaster's office and headed to my special room.

"Say Harry! Since you have a bit of problem, and I hate to ask, but I need to feed for the coming winter."

"I'm sorry Abilio what do you need?" I hissed.

"Just let me down by the forest. There are some very delicious spiders and other larger fulfilling meals." I dropped Abilio by the forest and headed to Gringotts via the floo from the three broomsticks.

"Deathclaw your letter stated I should come here immediately, what's so important?"

"As I stated before, we do not discuss the abomination that you raised before. However, we are not stupid enough not to realize that the Dark Lord has returned multiple times. While we in the goblin nation do not discuss the abomination we do have a human employee who may be of assistance to you. AxHurler will escort you to a private room and our curse breaker."

After treading down multiple corridors…..

"Hi, I am Bill Weasley and have been instructed to provide whatever information I can."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley. What can you tell me about horcruxes?"

"First off should you find one do not mess with it and run the other direction. No known civilization condones the actions required to make one. Further, everyone that I've run across was made by a Dark Lord and the Dark Lords put some very dangerous curses on them to protect their horcrux."

"I have run across three that Voldemort has made. Is there some way to determine how many he has made?"

"How many Horcruxes did the Dark Lord make? Wasn't he aware of the side effects of exceeding the limit of one?" Bill was almost screaming.

"I don't think he really cared as long as it made him immortal. And what side effects are we talking about?"

"In the making of a horcrux you lose some of your sanity. By making three he's a real nut job and I don't want to think about him making even more. If there is an afterlife, can you imagine the possibilities? Pieces of his soul still being here, pieces being there in hell, and what are the ramifications of the pieces or so heading there at different times or even different places?" Seconds later Bill started giggling.

"Bill what's so funny?"

"Didn't he know that a horcrux doesn't work?"

"WHAT!"

"I can show you a number of horcruxes that I have removed the curses from and the soul piece still residing there in their container. I have no idea if the soul piece goes on to Dumbledore's next great adventure or to heaven or hell when the horcrux is destroyed. As for those items that have soul piece still attached and still present in this plain, the person who made the horcrux is usually long gone and will never returned. If he's coming back he is probably using something that is worse method than a horcrux but I could not tell you what that would be."

"But I was there one of his rituals that brought him back."

"Look, there are all kinds of rituals out there supposedly capable of many things but I got news for you, a horcrux does not work! It's only a piece of a person's soul stuck in a container. There are a couple of side effects that could happen."

"Such as?"

"If a person keeps horcrux on their person long enough the horcrux can start directing that person to do things. Now if the person is constantly with the horcrux and is as young enough or someone is really weak in magic, well the horcrux can steal that person's magic. The secret is the shelf life on the new form made from the horcrux after stealing the magic. Normally it is about a week before it too dies, to continue longer it must absorb more magic.

/Scene Break/

I gave the required complement to the gorgeous girl in the portrait and entered the room after picking up Abilio from the forest. I threw myself on the couch and started to verbally expressing myself over my troubles. After a while I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. From there I must have fallen asleep. I was awoken by my front door portrait girl who was now speaking from a portrait above the fireplace.

"Harry Evans, you must now go to a new school with a new name, at least for a while, as they have decided to expel you and snap your wand. We have not forsaken you but if you cannot stay as they will snap your wand and remove your magic. Have fun in your new school Harry Evans." That's when the room started to swirl circles in multicolor patterns and the next thing that I knew I was standing outside of strange door. And what you normally do with a door? I knocked.

"Enter" a female voice came through the door.

As I entered the room I remembered, "Hi I'm Harry Evans." I wasn't going to take any chance that my fame followed me, yuck, yuck, yuck.

"Mr. Evans I'm headmistress Johnson, Hogwarts has sent your academic files. Welcome to Salem institute of magic." after receiving my schedule from the headmistress she called a perfect who showed me around and showed me where I would be bunking. Later after dinner I sat around the common room contemplating if Hogwarts, the castle. It had done all of this scheduling and the forwarding of my academic records, how, why? Headache time!

This of course only added to my frustrations. No resurrections because of a horcrux but how did he come back? The Tom Riddle of old looks like a human being even if this current model looked like hell. If Bill was correct how the hell did he come back? My best guess presently was it had something to do with the potion in a cauldron. Then I had a melt down…I'm at a new school…without Daphne!

/Scene Break/

Any school is pretty much the same anywhere. While I could explain the difference in seating arrangements, desks or wall colors it was basically the same. It wasn't long before I found a discarded paper called that Daily Profit. The big headlines (page 1) was that the magical congress of the United States of America had broken all ties with Great Britain (see page 6). The Americas feared Voldemort and definitely didn't want to get involved. The rest of the paper was total insanity. The second biggest article (page 1) was that the chosen one or also called The-boy-who–had-lived and had been expelled from Hogwarts by the Minister of Magic and had left a memory (see page 2). The next article on (page 1) The-boy-who-lived left England (see page 5). The last article on page 1 that under-secretary Umbridge disappearance was foul play and directly linked to Harry Potter (see page 6) .. My curiosity made me turn to page 3). I was surprised to find a copy of my memory started on page 2 and continued into page 3, even as slow as I was I could see what was coming but as usual I was incorrect.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was settling in to my new school and learning people's names and getting use to my class schedule, I also had access to their library. I again did not find a book that extensively covered a horcrux. I was not very happy camper. Of course what the Riddle had to do to make one was disgusting but the rest of the information was a nightmare in many ways incomplete in my book. It appeared that the wrath had to occupy a body construct or whole (which required a disgusting ritual ) and then reabsorb one of his stored souls through the use of another disgusting ritual. Tom Riddle was a wrath but how he remained tied to a new body was still a question. Yet Bill Weasley stated that horcrux is a bunch of bull. Enough with the headaches.

/Scene Break/

If was weeks later, and as I was dressing, I was having thoughts about Hogwarts and my leaving it behind. I was still sad to leave the place that really felt like home. I knew there was always going to be part of me the thought that I belong there. But then there was a part that was glad it was over, no more fighting Dumbledore, the students and the rest of the problems. Then as always there came the crash as I thought of Daphne. I figured with my luck Daphne had found a new boyfriend and I was old news.

I was really enjoying this school, and my new life. My thoughts of Hogwarts were beginning to fade when a professor had me in front of the headmistress.

"Mr. Evans is our normal policy that all new students have a medical evaluation but since you transferred we assume that had already been accomplished. But a number of our professors have noticed how wonky your wand magic is so I am requesting that you attend our medical staff for a full evaluation."

I wandered up to the hospital wing was told to don the medical dress. They waived wands over me as I sat on the medical bed. That's when the craziness started.

"Mr. Evans you have a lump underneath your scar, it's a cancerous growth that is not responding to magical therapies. If you agree we will make some appointments with our Muggle counterparts. While I will not get technical they have the equipment to evaluate its total ramifications. Having said that they can remove the cancerous growth and we can take care of any scarring."

"If you think it'll help me, press on." I was wondering if this was part of the horcrux that had been removed a long time ago.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile after some ICW manipulations Dumbledore moved on to #4 Privet Drive to persuade Harry Potter's relative to take him back this summer. Dressed in his outlandish robes always brought him into the Muggle world in the darkness of night. Dumbledore's first indication that things were not going his way was when he pulled out his 'putter outer' to shut down lighting in the area and...nothing happened. It had been a while since he had been there and the new led lighting refused to be affected. Nimbly picking up the pace he hurried to the front door of #4. How dare they not acknowledge his persistent knocking! Dumbledore sent the simple 'Alohomora' at the door which he threw open...the high pitched noise was quickly silenced with the wave of his wand. Strolling through the house was interrupted by the arrival of the police being summoned by the alarm system. Dumbledore decided that it was probably not the best time to persuade Harry's relative and he would returned at a later time, Dubledore 'Apperated'.

/Scene Break/

The hard part going to the Muggle hospital was after the examination.

"Mr. Evans that cancerous growth is it an oddity. It has apparently not just grown but has tentacles that have bored into your skull bone. Cancers grow in size and some multiply but yours is a very odd leech. Have no fear we can take care of it with no side effects. Oh! By the way we also have one other service that we can provide."

My surgery indeed went without problems and then my eyesight had been corrected by something they called laser therapy. I really did appreciated the help of the medical personnel as well as the schools professors but my wand magic was still wonky as no one had a solution. I was happy they had not found that I had been dead or maybe still was. However, the word leech seem to stick in the back of my mind.

A few more months had passed, when...

I was called to the headmistress's office and as I entered she stated, "The International Magical Congress of the United States of America has authorized these 'gentlemen'...I didn't miss the sarcasm when she said 'gentlemen'. "They are here to escort you back to England Mr. Evans, I am truly sorry."

They were from England's Ministry and dressed in red Auror robes. As I went to think on the matter one of the men stated, "Mr. Potter you are under arrest and are being returned to England to face charges over the death of Under-Secretary Dolores Umbridge."

My first thought was to transform into my phoenix form and flame to number 12 and my godfather. However, 'the feeling' took charge and I found myself in my special room in Hogwarts. Whoops!

I hope someone would forward my personal effects in the near future. Dobby did and had unpacked before I got to the bedroom. As I sat there shaking my head I was thinking, what do I do now?

My special room at Hogwarts gave me info on what to do as a parchment of instructions appeared on the coffee table in front of me. Instructions were quite simple, "Do not contact your godfather, contact the goblins immediately and obtain a solicitor".

/Scene Break/

"Lord Potter, welcome to Gringotts, please have a seat and relax as I am fully aware of what is transpiring. There are a number of actions we must complete prior to your standing trial."

"Account manager Deathclaw, are you aware that I am innocent in every manner or form in the death of Under-Secretary Umbridge?"

Deathclaw gave a grin; at least I thought it was a grin. "Lord Potter you are one of the few clients we have dealt with that are indeed innocent of their charges. Most are attempting to use our services to buy themselves out of their crimes."

"So what are we going to do to prove that I am innocent?"

"No Lord Potter that is a minor part of what we must accomplish today. Today we force the Ministry to its knees and cause the Wizengamot great trauma. You Lord Potter have many forms to sign authorizing many actions."

If I had known Deathclaw before I might know for certain that he was currently laughing hysterically. However, I got the feeling it was more sadistic in nature. All I can say is my thinking was an understatement of my impression. Deathclaw had never ending stream of goblins carrying in parchments, letters and other documents in almost a never ending stream.

/Scene Break/

The first insult was that goblins arranged for the Ministry to have their trial at the goblins convenience.

The big day finally arrived and our entourage did cause a bit of a stir as we entered the Ministry. On my left side was a bodyguard while on my right was my human law wizard. Directly behind me was Deathclaw and two of his associates, he called them accountants, but I thought they looked more like warriors.

We entered into the Wizengemot chambers where my human solicitor withdrew his wand and conjured a table with sufficient comfortable size, with chairs, so that I did not have to sit in the chair with all the chains. Objections started immediately but since the Members of the Wizengemot were still filing in to the room, objections could not be legally heard.

Dumbledore called trial to order and the Minister started... "What is the meaning of this? The accused will take a seat in the appropriate chair!" One of Deathclaw's associates trotted over and handed the minister a parchment, the Minister sat back, turned pale and remain quiet.

The head of the DMLE read the charges. At which point I stood and stated "not guilty" …I immediately added on advice of counsel... I am authorizing the use of Verserium to clear me of these charges."

They wouldn't just give me the truth drug and get a hint of my innocence, not this group. Meanwhile everybody had to add their two cents as the newspaper reporters were there covering the event. After two days of enormous amounts of pompous' pomposity the trial was delayed for a week and I was returned to Hogwarts with a tracking bracelet compliments of Dumbledore (supposedly by order of the Minister). They of course confiscated my wand (as if I had any competency with the stupid thing). I figured dummy had his fingers all over this tracking bracelet because the Minister was an idiot. Then again I still had the wand from the vaults. I just returned under escort to Hogwarts and was now sitting in front of the fireplace thinking what the goblins were up to and my trial.

The beautiful portrait lady appeared in the portrait above the fireplace. "Lord Gryffindor, Lady Hogwarts is not happy. Please move over here insert your arm and that bracelet in this hole in the fireplace mantel."

I had more trust in Hogwarts and the goblins that I did for about anyone else so I did what I was told to do and the bracelet was no longer on my arm but in my hand.

"Lord Gryffindor, when I open the door Filch and his cat will enter. Please place the bracelet around the cat's neck. Lady Hogwarts has assured that no harm will come to the cat but will cause Dumbledore no end of confusion."

Even with Filch walking in with a smile on his face and his serene cat in his arms... all I could do was shake my head, close my open mouth and do what I was told. Filch smiling? Mrs. Norris serene? The castle magic was awesome.

It wasn't a couple days later, when I was trying to do some serious thinking while wandering the corridors, I heard Dumbledore and Snape approaching in my direction. As I scampered in the other direction and behind the suit of armor, I heard...

"Quit worrying Severus, the location bracelet shows he's down by the Gryffindor tower."

"I don't see why you keep the brat so protected. Just turn him over to the Dark Lord and be done with it."

"All in good time Severus. There are a number of things I have yet to figure out so in the meantime, we won't just turn him over to the Dark Lord and be done with it."

"Dumbledore the trial he is in is going have him in Azkaban and not in Hogwarts. Turn your back and I can whisk him out of Hogwarts and into the hands of the Dark Lord in a flash."

"Severus that is something we cannot allow to happen. Harry has to die at the hands of Voldemort while Harry is using some unknown power for my plans to work."

Headmaster, what in the hell do you think will happen if I take him to the Dark Lord?"

"Harry would die at the hand of Voldemort but I would not be there to end all this madness. I am destined to enact 'the greater good' while Harry cannot."

/Scene Break/

My entourage appeared early for my trial to find the entire Wizengamot already in place, except for Dumbledore.

As we sat at our conjured table and comfortable chairs the time to start arrived and nothing happened. All the members were there along with the minister but the big Chief Mukluk had not arrived to start the proceedings. Somewhere about twenty minutes later Dumbledore took his seat to report that Harry Potter was somewhere in Hogwarts but could not be chased down to attend this meeting. The look on his face when he spied me at our table only could only be said to be memorable.

"Enough!" screamed the Minister. How do you plead?"

I of course stood again stated, "Not Guilty".

"The prosecution will present its case."

At that point a long list of students, adults I've never seen, and documents supportively from the new under-secretary were produced to show my guilt. Unfortunately most of it was guesswork, supposition and doubletalk. As slow as I am I could see no way that I could be convicted of eating a ham sandwich at lunch no less doing in Umbridge. Oh how wrong can one be?

/Scene Break/

In just over half an hour later the Wizengamot return with a verdict of guilty". Minister Fudge seemed to take a malicious amount of satisfaction out of bringing Harry's loyal holly wand down over his knee, the loud crack tearing through the room almost like Harry fancied a gunshot would sound like. The broken hilt and shaft fell to the ground.

Well I still had the wand from the vault that had such an attraction.

I won't say I wasn't shocked but I just shook my head. I had signed a lot of documents with the goblins and I had asked a lot of questions and they had provided a lot of information, but... you could say I was and am still clueless. Deathclaw uttered some words and I stood as directed. Something activated a port key, and in a flash, I was in a very ornate entrance room. Along with being shocked I was still a bit euphoric. I had escaped the evil clutches of Wizengamot but I wished I could give them the middle finger and say, "Take that Suckers!" However, I was now a wanted escaped criminal.

POP! Welcome Lord Potter, I am Dinky and welcome to Delecour manor. You are expected; please follow me, Lord Delecour awaits you in the family room."

All I could do as I followed Dinky as I was marvel at the wealth display in every aspect of the house. However, when entered the family room I was completely and totally shocked. Sitting next to what appeared to be Lord and Lady Delecour was Fleur and her younger sister. But also in the room was Sirius and Daphne Greengrass with an unknown goblin.

I came to some sense of coherence and gave a bow toward Lord Delecour the goblin started while looking at Daphne..."Before magic has been directed, we must establish our wants to direct that magic. You must start immediately or they will force you..."

Daphne immediately jumped in," Harry according to the goblins you are my only choice or chance to escape being betrothed to Draco Malfoy or a number of other nastiest including Theodore Nott."

Again being on the top of the information chain my response was, "What?" Daphne was the girl for me,.. I've been conscious of that fact for a little while…apparently she had not obtained a new boy friend. Then my brain thought of the saying…(No rest for the wicked)…I wondered what I had done because there seemed to be no rest for me.

That's when the Goblin started to explain how the sun rotated around the earth while the moon was made of green cheese…

The daze I was in was now being shattered as the goblin was explaining that as a minimum I needed three wives because of all the lordships that I possessed. However, one wife was sufficient at this time. Furthermore, the goblins considered me an adult based on the tri-wizard tournament which only adults could enter. Since I was convicted as a minor the sentence was not enforceable. Being in France, with no warrants, I could legally marry and stop the confiscation of my assets. If I bested the Malfoy offer I could have the betrothal contract for Daphne. Lord what a screwed up society! I was honestly considering changing my middle name to 'used and abused'.

My mind was churning with more thoughts that I cared to examine. As slimy as I felt I was thinking it was better have a gorgeous girl like Daphne rather than some thing like Bulstroud. After all Daphne and I had been secretly dating… And I did have feelings for Daphne… Oh hell… I really did love Daphne.

The goblin finally explained in clear English that the English Ministry would force me into (no choice) contracts to extend my ancient lines, even if I was innocent, and it very well could be with Bulstroud. I just wish my brain would slow down…

Enough was enough! I left the room and headed toward the garden without thinking of what Daphne was feeling.

Suddenly I felt Daphne putting her arm through mine again and leaned up and give me a kiss on my cheek. We silently strolled the garden enjoying each other's company. I guess a lot of sorries were not needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While I have always known I am not the brightest bulb in the socket but I also recognize a lot of people and goblins were not totally explaining what was going on. However ill-informed I was I was enjoying the next morning at Delecour manor. It was nice that Daphne and I could hold hands in public or sneak off together for little kissing. And! We actually did have some very constructive discussions.

That's when the newspapers started to arrive at the breakfast table with England's news. All I could say was holly shit!

"What's wrong Harry" Daphne inquired.

"Merlin! I'm just a stupid freak; where in the hell all this come from? Aren't I an escaped and wanted criminal?"

"I assume the papers are causing this outburst?"

"Oh! Yeah! Have a read, and if you can believe this, please explain it to me." I handed over the newspaper to Daphne.

Daphne started to read and after a few moments she started to giggle, which was unusual for the ice queen. Then it turned into a full-blown laugh." Oh Morgana my father is probably having a fit at not asking for more money for the betrothal contract."

This of course did not clarify, explain or justify what was going on according to the newspapers. I was about to loose it big time but Daphne continued…

"Harry give me a few more moments, this goes on for a few more pages."

I just sat there trying to pulverize my breakfast and the plate beneath it. The portion that I read almost assured that I was certifiable.

"Okay Harry, listen up. If this is anywhere close to being the truth the goblins have helped you win this war without entering it themselves. All of this is threats that you could in fact implement. Apparently when you were declared guilty by the ministry is immaterial. The ministry tried to confiscate your vaults and found that all your gold had been transferred out of England."

"Daphne I've seen some of these vaults and it would take ages to transfer all that heavy gold elsewhere."

"Harry its only paperwork. And as you said you signed enough of it before the trial. It probably is no longer under English goblin control but probably French goblin control. I will bet your money is in the same vault in England and the gold hasn't moved a centimeter. Just remember there's only one Goblin King that rules the lot of them."

"Okay, so they cannot touch my money but what does all the rest mean?"

"You realize what all those titles that you have actually mean? Without trying to explain all of it let me give you an example. You pay not only taxes in England but in some cases historical payments and gift grants. All you have to do is say stop and most of the Ministry's real money stops. Furthermore, if you were to recall outstanding debts you would bankrupt half of England. Right now the goblins are going to be taking care of most of this as it hopefully will only be threats. Once your declared innocent you will have to return to England and face more than before as the great Boy-Who-lived and benefactor of Magical England."

"But Daphne they have already declared me guilty."

"Harry I would watch the news papers for further updates and how you miraculously become innocent of all wrongdoing from all the new evidence presented."

The news of me not being guilty was what I was looking for but what I found was the leaking of 'the prophesy' to the Daily Profit. I was under the impression that only Dumbledore had that stupid thing. Was Dummkapf using it to get me killed by Voldemort or to reverse the guilty verdict or both? Most of the time I worried about dying rather than my popularity ratings. Releasing the prophecy did not, in my opinion, help in either area.

/Scene Break/

All I can say is Whoops. While I was waiting for these supposed updates, that Daphne was sure to come, I was not one to be locked up even if it was in a fabulous manor. Daphne had forbidden it but what problems could a stroll down a French muggle street cause?

Criky this is France, what were a couple of Death Eaters doing in a muggle street throwing AK's? Whoops it's ten of Voldieshort's boot lickers.

"Stupefy!," I automatically yelled out, flicking my wand towards one of the Death Eaters. The Death Eater managed to put up a shield using the 'Protego' charm before the beam from my wand fizzled out, short of his shield. The force of my spell made the Death Eater start laughing. My wand work was as effective as usual. I definitely have two break what Hogwarts was teaching, i.e. to do anything you had to by use of a wand.

I don't remember being hit with a spell from the laughing Death Eater but the next thing I know I'm back talking with that fabulously gorgeous female somewhere in never-never land.

"You're definitely slow witted aren't you?

"Err!"

"Yes, we are going to have to unlock the rest of your potential. The only hope, is in the end, you don't end up killing half of the population of England."

I was sure anybody hearing this would totally understand but I was back to... "Err".

That's when two bruisers burst into the room. I thought they resembled the larger Crab and Goyle physically but that's where the resemblance ended. They magically trussed me up and hauled me off where I found I was in for an extensive amount of training. I had no idea how long I was here/there but I knew it wasn't for three minutes of their time. I was curious where my body was in the real world. Of course that thought didn't do very well as it was put off from a painful curse from one of my trainers…Whoops.

All the excessive training was not teaching me any fabulous spells and/or curses, although I learned a lot of those. No it was more like drop Harry Potter off the end of a cliff without a parachute. The task was "find the feeling"…'The feeling' How can I explain this even to myself? 'the feeling' had to come out and help or my brains would become scrambled on the rocks below. They had me learn a lot of squiggles, etchings they called ruins. Hit Harry Potter with every nasty jinx/hex/curse and continue even if he did scream, uncle. It took a while but I had a funny feeling that a lot of information or experience was leaking into my brain. Maybe it was like the gorgeous lady had indicated and all this was leaking from my scar? But! That was gone information, wasn't it? They finally broke my habit of trying to use a wand... Now! I had some control over 'the feeling'.

/Scene Break/

I awoke in the Hogwarts hospital to find that I had been declared innocent. Madam Pomfrey declared my weeks stay at an end and kicked me out to my normal school schedule. I also found out that the French Aurors prided themselves on their response time and they had saved me dying in the street. The Death Eaters had beaten a hasty retreat when the odds exceeded two French Aurors to one Death Eater. Now all I had to do was find out how I got from there to here!

Daphne moved out of the Slytherin dorms and into my special room. The betrothal contract made it unsafe for her to continue to reside in the Slytherin dormitories. Besides being close was more fun.

Not a week later

With a bang, the great doors flew open to the Great Hall. Conversations ceased as all heads swiveled towards the doors an irate Cornelius Fudge was storming up the aisle between the house tables, his small eyes narrowed on me, and his face contained a feral grin. Behind the minister was six Aurors, all of whom looked extremely reluctant to be there. Fudge came to a stop across the table from where I was sitting and tried to lean over to address me nose to nose. Unfortunately his short fat body wasn't built to accommodate the width of the table.

"You are to come with me as you are now under ministry control. You will be trained by my people to face the dark thingy."

"No, and, Hell NO! Is this your harebrained idea or has Dumbledore added in his two knuts? Sorry dung brains but I've had it up to my scar. (Somehow I kept forgetting scar was gone )You Mr. Incompetent can team up with Mr. Manipulator over there and fight Voldemort alone and all by yourself. You will gain no assistance from me in fighting because as of now I am, out of here! The 'Dark Thingy' is all yours, I quit!". Whoops... a great moment of silence fell across the hall...

I was not going to be locked up in some ministry cell only to be out their training regiment and then relocked up my cell. I could also imagine the brainwashing they would be trying so that I was there dutiful little weapon on command.

Even I was taken back for a second as Snape stood and exhorted..."The Dark Lord will be extremely put out should he find that you are taking from him that he coverts the most."

How had Snape meant those comments I wondered?

I knew I had just thrown myself off the cliff without the help of the two bruiser trainers at a minimum, six Aurors and Dumbledore suddenly had spells flying in my direction. Again I could not turn loose 'the feeling' as the halls was full of innocent students so, so much for me flinging curses, better trying to crawl into the cracks of the stone floor. It was to bad that Dumbledore and the ministry jerks weren't taking that into consideration. There was one special spell that I was very interested in trying and this was a perfect place and time. I was surprised myself when a silver shield erupted from my left hand and the shield surrounded me like a form fitting suit. That's when the spells from the idiots increased in volume and intensity, but my new shield held! AND students fell!

I'm not sure how long I was laughing during or after or if it was hysterical or maniacal laughter. Students were being hit with spells and curses ricocheting off my shield or with those spells that miss me completely. (I never saw a student cast a single spell or shield) This danger and flying spells caused a mass of students to break toward the great doors; more were hit with curses and spells. That's when Hogwarts struck.

I heard Dumbledore yelling, "He's gone dark, we must stop him!" Suddenly he looked at his wand as if it was the most curious thing ever seen. I somoned his wand to my hand as it was the biggest threat. Only to see him pull another wand from his long beard.

Hogwarts however had nullified all the magic in the great Hall except for mine. I tossed Dummydore's wand into the air, and taking a second, I change into my black phoenix and another second to flame from the hall. I hope some students, when they wrote their parents, stated that I never cast a single offensive spell.

/Scene Break/

I did not trust Sirius not to run to Dumbledore so going to the top floor was off limits at number 12.

But there was the room that Hogwarts had provided that no one knew about. Meals, newspapers, letters and library books were provided with the courtesy of the Hogwarts elves and Dobby. I was relaxing in my private room. I had Daphne, Hedwick and Abilio for company along with letters from Gringotts. An elf brought me a copy of the Daily Profit which clarified that the Great Hall confrontation had been blamed on Fudge. The Daily Profit had declared me the "Chosen One", and was begging me to return and finish off the Dark Lord, so I figured I was going to have to clean up their mess, if I ever left this room. The only the question I had was why Lady Hogwarts had not interfered sooner in the Great Hall.

"Harry within school there was a lot of panic over your leaving but also a lot of being called a traitor and or a coward. It is a fore gone conclusion that you would be the one to take care of the Dark Lord".

"I wish I could join you in classes Daphne but not in this current climate."

My various correspondences had me laughing if the various powers had found out how I was corresponding. Their attempts to trace the correspondence were hilarious. Many found themselves, following their trace, and ending up in some kind of problems. The latest was their locating a building, which they attacked. The Ministry Aurors found that they had attacked a high level meeting of International delegates and the goblins…Whoops. When I questioned the elves as to their safety in delivering everything... "We be safe Lord Gryffindor."

In all honesty I made up my mind so I stuck with it. Even though Dumbledore would probably smooth out all the problems, thus trying to lead me back under his personal control. I spent the rest of the year hidden in my room Except for the time when Daphne and I did a bit of traveling. One of the reasons I felt slimy about the betrothal contract was in my mind. Had I bought her? In the magical world contracts were binding so whatever the betrothal contract specified would take place. Once the contract was signed her parents could have cared less what we did. It still didn't seem right.

"So Daphne, with school starting in two weeks, do we have any plans?"

"It would be nice to get away, just the two of us seeing something different then these four walls. I was thinking about a nice quiet room on the Mediterranean?"

"Sounds like a fabulous idea my dear, and anything for my lady. Dobby!"

"Dobby you need to go to Gringotts have them get us a room at La Chevre d'Or for around a week".

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir" pop!

I held up my hands before Daphne could say anything Lord Delecour mentioned it while we were visiting there. It supposed to have stunning views and is an old Château with gardens and excellent service".

Pop! Master Harry Potter sir, they only had one room left and for only four nights. The goblins said the four nights cost 300 galleons."

"Thank you Dobby, please make the booking."

Pop!

"Dam Harry at that price it best be a swanky place."

"I'm sorry Daphne but I am or use to working with pounds."

"Well roughly translated that's four nights for approximately 1200 pounds."

One of the nice things about being a phoenix, travel reservations were not required. A shrunken trunk containing Daphne's and my vacation clothing was in my claw and Daphne holding my tail feathers, we were only a flash away from the Mediterranean.

/Scene Break/

A week before school started we completed our school shopping in Diagon Alley under some heavy glamour charms.

/Scene Break/

It was September 1st and I was again a student at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had a chat with Daphne parents, and they promised to have Daphne send Hedwig with the schools letter to me. The envelope also contained a parchment explaining that the Daily Profit had made a big deal and there was a big misunderstanding surrounding one Harry Potter and the Ministry held no hard feelings. And I was supposed to swallow this malarkey? Voldemort had been active all summer but I was sure my forgiveness by Fudge had nothing to do with Voldemort. I figured that people had panicked and after the release of the prophecy they had given the Ministry all kinds of hell. I definitely wasn't going to develop a headache trying to figure any of it out. As long as it didn't affect me they could stew in their own cauldron.

We took the Hogwarts express for show.

Daphne and I found the compartment all to ourselves. We were enjoying our snuggling and pampering each other until we had the privilege of dealing with junior death eater number one. He flung open the compartment door and stood there with his two goons behind him cracking their knuckles.

"Hey loser I understand that the big bad Dark Lord is after your worthless half blood ass."

"Draco, being an immigrant from France does not make you a pureblood English man. You're no better than a muggle born herein Britain, sort of like that half blood Voldemort that you all worship."

The stupid idiot pulled out his wand and tried curse me. Before he got his wand halfway out my left hand came up and I snap my fingers like a house elf usually does. Draco now had a broken wand and was now sitting on his ass along with his two goons further down the corridor. A small left hand wave and the compartment door slid to its closed position.

"Harry, you do know that breaking his wand is one of the biggest insults you can do to another wizard."

"Daphne I wouldn't worry about it. Draco is going to complain to his father but his father's a little bit smarter. He knows that Dobby is protecting me and I'm sure he does not want to go up against Dobby once again. What he tells his son is his business." I loved to review, in my mind, the scene of Lucius Malfoy flying down the corridor because of Dobby


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I had barely sat down at the Slytherin table when "What is this I hear that you broke another student's wand?" Snape was sneering at his best.

"Professor, who might it be that is Sniffling to you? Am I now responsible for others incompetence?"

"That will be ten points for disrespecting a professor and another fifty points breaking another student's wand and you now have detentions for disrespecting me. Further I expect you to pay for that wand replacement." Snape sneered.

"You do hope for the impossible Mr. Snape".

"That will be another week of detentions Mr. Potter!"

"Presently Lord Potter, of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, wishes to continue his enjoyable and quiet evening. Therefore, you are dismissed Mr. Snape."

Snape was about to explode into a rant when I raise my hand showing him the Potter ring "Do not press your luck Mr. Snape."

Snape turned and stomped off He was a wee bit pissed as he was actually going to deducted house points from his own house? That and as a Lord I was pretty much exempt from a lot of the school rules such as attending detentions. It was an archaic rule a Lord only sits a detention when three of the head houses agreed.

As I headed across the Great Hall and my next class when "Harry James Potter how dare you!" Hermione was about to start a rant.

"How dare I what Miss Granger?"

"You were disrespecting a professor!" Before she could continue I interrupted…

"I thought I got a detention from the dark miserable one, is an exaggeration calling Snape a professor.. All this is over a wild accusation of a broken wand. A quick check of my wand would show it was not used. Of course I am sure that I will not have the time to attend those detentions. And how is this any of your business, Miss Granger?"

This of course produced a rant, which I politely ignored; Hermione was rather shrill demanding to know things that were not her business while demanding respect for Snape or any other that was in a position of authority. Neville finally told her "You are getting excessively loud and much too demanding as you are making us look bad here in the Great Hall. I strongly suggest you shut up and stick your nose back in that book you are forgetting that is habitually propped up on that condiment dispenser.

A slight tug came from Daphne's arm, and we left Neville and Hermione to discuss noise levels. They continued their critical discussion of appropriate behavior as we exited the hall. Unfortunately we did not make it to the door as Ronald 'the mouth Weasley' verbally accosted us with back up from two of his roommates. (I thought of Draco and trolls act II) "You are a pampered Prince, a coward and a liar! You and your tart should just leave Hogwarts as your disgracing we purebloods….." Ronald continued to motor mouth but I saw Draco and his two goons approaching. (The word stereo crossed my mind) "Having a blood-traitor's and half-blood meeting of minds you two?...bla...bla..." Was spewing from Ron Weasley.

"Oh! Listen! The Weasel is at a disadvantage with only half a brain as 'The Mudblood' is occupied elsewhere." Draco tried to interrupt but only started

Draco and Ron to enter into a verbally tag team. Daphne and myself could only be classified as hatred from both their verbal jousting.

Things were not settling down verbally, and shortly I was contemplating several nasty curses, while Daphne was tugging on my elbow to leave the floor to the morons as there was a class in just minutes. Thankfully the dueling morons ended up facing off at each other which allowed Daphne and me to escape to our next class. Along the way to class…

"Harry this is getting more than just school boy banter."

"I understand Daphne, but, they're all talk and minor hexes."

"So you did here the pure blood dogma coming out of Weasley's mouth?"

"Daphne, I'm not sure Weasley knows what comes out of his own mouth. He's normally only interested in what he can shovel into it.

"Well you had better watch your back because I've gotten use to you being around."

/Scene Break/

A few days later an owl delivered a message to me at the Slytherin table. What was strange was the owl had just dropped the letter in front of me, and immediately departed. Normally they stuck around to grab a bit of food or drink or waited for a reply.

"Who is that from?" Blaise demanded.

I wasn't paying attention to Blaise and or his demands but I think I mumbled something like "Why would the goblins want me at the bank immediately? That owl was acting awfully strange."

I was half rereading the letter as I got up and wandered over to the head table. Since Professor McGonagall sat next to Dumbledore as I walked up and stood in front of them and stated... "I've been informed I have important business Gringotts so I will be leaving immediately."

Dumbledore responded immediately "I'm afraid I will have to refuse your request to leave Hogwarts today. I believe a better time would be this weekend."

While my brain was somewhat distracted Dumbledore's statement brought my brain back to full alert. I was a Lord and an adult in the eyes of the law and my only school requirement was to notify them that I was leaving the school grounds. I just shook my head and gave Dumbledore a two finger salute and headed to my room to change clothes.

I changed into my civilian dress robes and Phoenix flamed to Gringotts. It wasn't long after I had arrived that I wished that I had remained at Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

As I entered Gringotts I was met by Deathclaw who accompanied me to his office.

"So what's this 'get to the bank immediately'?

"Harry it appears that you have not been notified, so it is my sad duty to notify you, that Sirius Orion Black was assassinated at number 12 Grimmauld Place last week. We unfortunately have paperwork that can not be postponed."

This was a shock as Sirius was a nice guy and was trying to be a good godfather. I was sad at his departing, BUT…

"Assassinated you said?"

"It's goblin magic. We need to be able to tell if our client is deceased so we may notify the new heir and activate any wills recorded with us. However, we record much information over the type of death and in some cases cause of the death. As you can imagine is not beyond the realm believability to have an heir kill the Lord of the house to obtain the title for themselves. Now with the Blacks wards we were unable to determine who but the Ministry of Magic was able to assert that this was an assassination. Apparently his body was dumped in Dagon alley the following day."

"You're right Deathclaw, besides the wards established by the Blacks Dumbledore had put up a Fidelius charm which he is said to be the secret keeper. Dumbledore should be able to give you a list of those who have access to that house."

"We normally do not involve ourselves in wizard matters. Should the DMLE request and pay for our information, we would naturally provide our assistance. I'm sad to say that I must request your submission to prove you were not the assassin."

"WHAT!" Was my first reaction but then I waved off Deathclaw's further words. "Sorry, let's do whatever needs to be done." Right now I really didn't need to know the why's with all my titles and all the gold in my vaults they had to be crazy to think I wanted Sirius's vaults or titles.

Well the wizards gave you three drops of Veritaserum your tongue but that was nowhere close to what the goblins did. Drink a bit of potions, give them a little bit of my blood, put on a bracelet and tell them your legal name. Quite balmy it was. I didn't have any troubles. A Drop of blood on a parchment at the end had me using a magical quill to write down more gobbledygook. Deathclaw wrote something down on a piece of parchment and he escorted me back to his office having me take a seat "Congratulation Lords Black you've passed all the tests satisfactorily."

Enough was enough and I just shook my head and asked "Would you care to explain? What do you mean Lord Black? I know I am a little bit slow but you did not do all of this just for laughs. He made me his heir right?"

"Sirius Black made you his heir when you were born. This is in the realm of unusual for single man at his age. However, after he was released he reaffirmed that you were to be his heir. Apparently after all of this time in Azkaban it had left him impotent. As his heir you needed to be cleared of his assassination.""

"Deathclaw, why had I not received any information from the Ministry or Dumbledore?" Their lack of providing me information right now had me extremely pissed. Sirius apparently had been assassinated in number 12 Grimmauld place. With all the people coming going one would think they would notice a dead body sitting at the kitchen table or where ever in that house the assassination took place, and there was obviously a traitor among the supposedly light wizards.

"Harry that does seem quite suspicious but I have no answers for you."

"Deathclaw I want an investigated by the goblins and the DMLE, is 100,000 galleons sufficient incentive to start with?"

"Harry you are one of our better clients and we are more than happy to take your money in our duel quest for justice."

In a way I had to suppress my emotions. Yes they were enthusiastic to help me but how much of that was based on the gold in my vaults and the money I had coming. The minute they crossed me the Dwarfs of Switzerland would have my gold and the goblins would be shining shoes in Diagon alley. According to the goblins Sirius died by being assassinated which took place weeks ago in number 12. Why hadn't Dumbledore notified me? Well it wouldn't be long until we found out who killed Sirius because access to number 12 was limited.

/Scene Break/

I had flamed from Gringotts to my room at Hogwarts. However, the next morning at breakfast, Mr. Potter the headmaster wishes to see you." Professor McGonagall informed me.

"Certainly professor, immediately after we have both finished our breakfast, if you please." This got me a stern look from Professor McGonagall, as if I was to drop everything and immediately attend His Majesty Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

"Harry my boy, please take a seat, lemon drop?"

I of course did not reply, Dumbledore continued.

"Harry my boy I have some terrible news that I must tell you. Sirius left his protection at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, disregarding my instructions. Apparently he ran into some Death Eaters and has now left us for his next great adventure".

I tried not to look shocked; Dumbledore must be lying but why? Was He responsible for this foul dead, or was he protecting someone? He continued his fluctuations which gave me a bit more time to think through this properly. He Dumbledore was going to use his contact subordinates for any information they might know about this unfortunate event. I did catch, in all this pacific babble, his offer of his great services to manage the Black estate. This he recommended as I am of course nothing but an unknowledgeable student.

Just about then I had my own insane thoughts. Can I get him diverted and out of my business? At least get him diverted for today? "Thank you for your kind offer headmaster, however, Captain Kirk has assigned Mr. Spock to handle my finances. Capt. Kirk has assured me that out of his entire fleet Mr. Spock is the most competent in fiduciary activities, while Mr. Solo as a top class investigator. As I left for my next class I hope he had gotten the wrong impression... He, he! If he got the wrong impression which wrong impression did he get? As long as he is running around in circles and that was far away from me, I could give a whoop less.

Dumbledore had indeed let this made up tale get into his head. Slytherin Potter, soon to be Lord Black was surely going dark. He began to wonder if this Captain Kirk's fleet had plans to attack Great Britain from the sea. A fleet of ships were not easy to hide and this had to be a foreign invasion just like **Grindelwald**.. He would disperse the Order of the Phoenix to find this fleet and destroy it. He Albus Dumbledore would not lose his control and power in Great Britain…Whoops

/Scene Break/

I woke this morning feeling like I should take on the world. In fact I feel like playing hooky. I dressed quickly and sit down in the common room to ask "Daphne, do you wish to join me and play hooky for the day?"

"While I would like to, I just can't today Harry."

I still felt like I needed to get out and experience life, Hogwarts today was just too confining. There were cinemas to enjoy, parks to stroll through on a sunny day and even Diagon alley had the allure of magical books, potions and other magical things. London here I come!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Daphne headed off to visit with her parents and I dragged myself over to Gringotts to visit Deathclaw. My fun day would just be postponed an hour or so…I told myself.

"Account manager Deathclaw. I need your assistance in a couple of areas. The first one is I would like to take a complete inheritance test so no more surprises pop up, or any restriction that could pop up over the results. I would further appreciate your assistance in keeping me from making any serious errors in dealing with your bank and nation because of the full results that may be forthcoming." What had kept producing an itch in the back of my brain was that there more titles, at least that's what they originally stated. Titles came with requirements like, betrothal contracts, how many kids were required, completion of this or that by a certain age, etc. Breaking a magical contract could kill you. While this was rare, you didn't need to claim the title for the contract to activate in some cases. When you became of age, in magic's view, and you were the heir, you were bond to the contracts. Taking my title emancipated me as a minor/adult; I still had a bit to become of age.

"As always we are happy to help for a fee Lord Potter."

So a full inheritance test was done. I sat there reading the parchment… reading the parchment does not kelp me comprehend what was written. Well back when it was a shock to receive the Gryffindor, Potter and Goodhard titles and estates. This new list had added all three Peverell brothers' estates but also Slytherin and the Black's, and then some. I had heard that all magical were related, but this was ridiculous!

"Deathclaw please explain this insanity."

"Lord… Should I use all of your lordship's names?"

"No, just call me Harry and enlighten me over what all this adds up to and quit trying to get my goat."

"Harry the short version is you are the Lord of all those houses. Not all of them have overflowing vaults full of galleons but there are items and galleons in all those vaults."

"Deathclaw I am not up to speed on any of this. I was never trained. Can you handle all of this for me? And let me know if there are any magical binding contracts when I come of age, or what is required of me now."

"Might I suggest that I handle what I can, and engage law wizards to handle the rest under your approval? However, at this time you must accept the rings for each of the houses and see if they indeed accept you as their Lord."

Talk about having a handful of jewelry. Deathclaw said I was glowing like a small sun after donning all of the rings. Yep, they all took.

"Deathclaw I know you're going to be a busy goblin but when you have a chance can you see what was illegally taken from the vaults? I'm not sure what I'm asking but I do know that Dumbledore took money and things. If possible I'd like have them recalled or reclaimed."

I had just left the bank when an owl arrive…London would have to wait a bit more.

/Scene Break/

Daphne owl had a note that asked me to floo to their estate when I was done, and so I did.

"Lord Potter welcome to Greengrass manor. May your stay be…"

"Daphne cut the crap. Thanks for inviting me but I don't need all of the pureblood welcoming. It's just Harry even after I explained to you what Gringotts have just told me. Let's just have a nice meet and greet with your parents because I have some strange news for you later."

/Scene Break/

After I had assured Daphne's parents that I had been formally greeted we sat around and chatted. There was some documents that needed to be signed which lead to talks of school. World events continued into dinner and finally Daphne and I are left alone in the room that I had been provided. So much for London.

"So that's it Daphne. I have at least eight lordship titles but at least the goblins are going to handle some and hire law wizards to handle the rest. At least I hope it's all covered and I do not have to learn or do any stupid stuff."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Harry but you have a ton of things to learn and to do."

"And if I say no?"

"It doesn't work that way Harry. If nothing else Wizengamot will force you to performed to a certain level. If I'm not mistaken you're considered to be one of the Lords of the Seven. Further, you must represent each house during a Wizengamot meeting. Don't worry Harry you can send a proxy to the meeting for each of your houses. There is however something that you are not going to like and I can say I don't like it either."

"And that is?"

"Harry let's just enjoy the next week or two before I have to explain the facts of life and watch you explode all over the house."

"But I….."

"Harry! I said you will wait! I will explain this all to you later, have I made myself clear? "

While I was not happy it was clear the Daphne told me to shut up and wait. There's no sense in upsetting her more than she appeared to be, so I asked no further questions.

/Scene Break/

Another week had passed in our summer vacation. As a male I was enjoying myself tremendously. While intercourse was forbidden under the contract and pureblood ideology we still had a great time. Kissing by the pool and getting all sexually aroused was the theme of the week. The idea of not having sex until the marriage ceremony had been completed was giving us incentive to complete the marriage ceremony as soon as possible. All this was interrupted by a mandatory shopping expedition. I was required to obtain Wizengamot robes, dress robes and a complete remake of my image. Two days later the fit hit the Shan.

"What has Hedwig brought for you Harry?."

"A letter from Madame Bones inviting me and my guests for Susan Bone's birthday ball."

"Isn't she one of those Huffepuff that are always accompanied by the blonde with the pigtails?"

"Not bad there Slytherin with the dark curled hair girl accomplice." I giggled.

"Let me tell you Lord Potter that Tracy Davis is one great friend of mine."

"I rest my case. At least for the present."

/Scene Break/

"Harry, we are to attend Susan Bones is birthday ball. While I will be attending the ball with you… I must unfortunately let you in on some more pureblood mandatory ideology."

"Err"

"Harry as the Lord of multiple houses you'll be required to ensure that each house is begotten an heir. While you and I are to be married you must obtain an heir for each of the houses that you control, so… You will have to obtain additional wives or concubines to cover all your houses."

Shock – – weird thoughts of having to bonking all of the girls at Hogwarts – – then to the present and returning to Daphne, the one I cared for.

"Look Harry there's a good chance that you will be asked to make Susan Bones a concubine at this ball, at a minimum."

My mind went a bit wonky but a bit of shaking by Daphne regained my attention. "What the hell does that mean?"

"By taking Bones as your concubine it shows everyone that you are in the process of ensuring line continuation. It's according to how the contract is written. The first male child you make with her will be considered the heir of house Bones. One male could stop any requirement of you having further sex with her unless she wishes to remain with you/us; it's all according to the contract. She can then go on her merry way and do whatever she wants without embarrassing your house; as long as is not done in public. From what I have seen from her and Hannah Abbott they are a serious item. So again, no real embarrassment to one of your houses, unless she takes up with a male in public. Hannah could tag along to produce an heir for her line, kind of like a package deal. However, any additional children can be made an heir to one of those other title you have."

While my mind that was going in about 3000 miles an hour in circles Daphne again intruded.

"Supposedly you have over eight houses and I will be damned if I'm going to have more than a couple of kids. I will be damn sure not to have eight kids! I am not Molly Weasley! Do I make myself clear my Lord! Now if I or any of your future concubines have twins or multiple births you may assign the extra males to a different house."

"Daphne why doesn't Susan Bones just go find the guy she loves, have her babies and the heir to the Bone's estate?"

"Harry you have to understand that Muggleborn are out of the question. A lot of pureblood's are like the Weasley's, pureblood but with no real money. As wife she has to take her husband's name and there goes the Bones line. With Susan hooking up with you, as a concubine, you would be required to provide a minimum expense account for Susan but she has an heir for her to educate and establishing a trust vault for the new Bones heir. This all causes the Bones line to continue with the new male heir. The Bones' estate is well off monetarily but you will not be able to touch the money.

"So you're happy with all of this Daphne?"

"No I am not but that is the way things work here in the magical world of insanity. I will be happy if you stay with me and our children."

All I could do was open my arms and hope that she would join me in a hug. She did, so I was extremely happy and content at least the moment.

/Scene Break/

It was a day of the Bones party. I felt like a mannequin and twice as dumb. Daphne insured that I was dressed up in my finest that had been bought earlier. And I was told without doubt that I would arrive and address the people with the appropriate pureblood statements. These manners were explained to me again and again until I understood that I would be in big trouble if I did not recite them as Daphne demanded.

/Scene Break/

And so I arrived, and for a moment everything Daphne placed in my head, froze. I'm a male and while I try to be a gentleman there are things that gain my attention, immediately! The school robes were no longer covering two of Susan Bones major assets and they were definitely highlighted to the extreme. I bowed, and made my statements of pureblood montra and then they accepted blah, blah, and I was accepted. The reason I was able to speak as I was afraid of Daphne's responce. All of my control was done to ensure the Daphne did not attempt to start whacking me about the head, she expected a certain standard. AND of course my eyes didn't keep darting to Susan's twin assets. Whoops!

I escorted Daphne into the ballroom where we attained her a drink and then we start to mingling with the guests, as I was now being guide here and there.

While boring as yesterday's news and while nothing happened that was exciting or dangerous, we continued to wander around the room with a smile on our faces.

Considering it was a birthday party it was quite boring to the extent that only Percy Weasley could have found it to be instructive or entertaining in meeting the rich, the old, and the pompous. Even the kids that attended were trying to out Malfoy each other with their nose in the air additudes.

My hope was that somewhere along toward late afternoon, that someone would start the departure from the celebration. I suddenly noticed that Susan Bones was at my side.

"I have been directed by my guardian to escort you to a house meeting." I offered my elbows to Susan and Daphne.

"Lead the way Lady Bones as this is well expected." Daphne stated as I was wondering what the offers would be to accept Susan as my concubine. Well other than the obvious.

Madame Bones's office was like a law office but the only people it contained when the door closed was Amelia, Susan, Daphne and I.

It wasn't long before Daphne and Amelia were heatedly discussing contracts and what they should and should not contain.

"Susan, I don't mean to be nasty or insulting, what do you think about all this?"

"Don't worry about it Harry. I've been taught my entire life expect this and I'm just happy that Amelia is not trying to arrange this with somebody like Malfoy or either of his two brain trusts. Besides, Hannah is going to be thrilled to be included in the contract." That succeeded in tying my tongue into a knot.

Another oddity popped up during the meeting between Madam Bones and Daphne, at least in my opinion. Daphne assured me she had no sexual desires for Tracy Davis but Tracy was a very dear friend. While I was initially confused, and was about to ask something, if I could think of something to say. I was interrupted and assured that Tracy was dear friend of Daphne and needed to basically have a concubine contract to procure an heir and her protection from Percy. Susan also said that Tracy had also declared that I was damn cute and super sexy. the meeting between Madam Bones and Daphne continued like there was no one else in the room.

I just gave up under the pressure I was receiving; it was not worth the fight. It wasn't like there wasn't more houses that required heirs and that fell under my lordship.

After awhile I leaned over to whisper to Susan…

"Susan I'm going to recommend you do the same as I am going to do. When they quit arranging our lives and they put something down on paper just turn this over to your law wizard. I just want to make sure that they are not taking advantage of us in all of this."

Yeah right… While all this was a fantastic sexual dream for a male teenager… Daphne was quite a handful to manage… How can I manage multiple wives/concubines? I also didn't want to overly think about sexual requirements… I knew what a good hand job did to Little brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a very enjoyable summer break the time approached for Hogwarts and the train and with questions of what would happen this year. There always seem to be something that caused troubles.

While I was sure that the staff and the general population were expecting each individual, as an individual student, there was going to be a very big surprise. However that surprise is going to play to us. As normal platform 9 ¾ was full of activity. There were the students, as well as their parents; the noise level of course exceeded even noise made by the train.

Daphne headed off to find some of her girlfriends. So, I grabbed an empty compartment near the rear of the train and soon Susan joined me with Hannah. A bit later Daphne charged into the compartment with Tracy following a few paces behind, Daphne was obviously upset.

"What's wrong Daphne?" I asked

"Can you believe it? Malfoy is returning to Hogwarts!"

I just shook my head. I was becoming a bit more selfish these days as I now had a family, money, and a future. I wasn't interested in giving all this up because of the megalomaniac deeds neither of an old man nor of a pompous prat.

Compartment door slid open and in popped Luna.

"I'm here for another interview Harry Potter and before I become one of your other concubines."

I was back to my witty self and uttered, "ERR"

I noticed that Susan was giggling and Daphne was glaring.

"You see my article is going to explain how we all got sent to the dorms or how the nasty people at Hogwarts refused a Lord of the seven, yet against the rules, not providing his rightful private quarters under Hogwarts laws."

While Susan was still giggling, and I was attempting to improve vocabulary in excess of "err", Daphne grabbed Luna's arm and dragged her out of the compartment. If that wasn't confusing enough, Susan plopped herself in my lap and said, "You're so cute when you are confused." I would have responded but she laid very serious kiss on my lips which left me further in a non-thinking mode, more so than normal. Unfortunately, as I was seriously considering grabbing some of her outstanding assets, when …Daphne charged back into the room with Luna.

"Susan! Get off his lap!" Daphne ordered she turn and started putting in silencing and blocking charms on the door.

Susan moved back to where she was sitting only to get Hannah in her lap. suddenly I received Luna in my lap and her lips on mine my as my mind went south. Again, I was a little bit fuzzy, but there was no way that I would say that I was not enjoying the kiss.

"Luna sit next to Susan, and both of you, stop it! Harry do I have your attention or do I need to slap you silly?" Daphne was taking no prisoners. Tracy was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Daphne what…"

"Harry… You are the powerful Lord of this family, but, you have no idea what is going on. I just received a small portion of what is going on with those in this compartment, and we need your protection and that now means following my directions. I am now the active matron of this family!"

"Daphne, could you give me a bit more information here?" There appeared to be something going on more so than me just being me. What's a matron?"

"It appears our little Miss Lovegood is more than she appears. She has given me some information which makes sense. Our illustrious headmaster has been keeping information from us all but apparently he's preparing to keep us separated. You are in Slytherin, as I and Tracy, Susan and Hannah are in Huffpuff and now our newest addition is in Ravenclaw. This would have been more than enough separation with out his planned interference. This will stop and you will demand Lords quarters with a minimum of seven bedrooms."

"Daphne what the hell is going on?" Did you just state that Luna is now part of our group?

"Harry,… Luna, Tracy, Susan, and Hannah and I are in your house Potter. You are the Lord but I run the house. So unless you wish to sleep on the couch for the rest of your life, you will do as I ask."

"Yes Mistress, might I ask why before I leave, permanently!" It was a great imagination or future with multiple girls, but, I was sure my feelings could be fixed by dating other females in other countries. I was not looking for this results but this crap needed to be explained and/or stopped, now!

But then the girls stood up and were glaring at Daphne.

"All right, let's all sit down and I'll try to explain." Daphne didn't look overly happy.

After a lot of words, and questions, I wasn't necessarily sure that I understood completely. In the end the girls apparently agreed to the information that everyone provided to the group. I myself was agreeing, but, I was still overwhelmed with the power they were trying to exert over me. Heck I knew I was a dumb male before this.

/Scene Break/

During the welcome feast I watched and marveled at Dumbledore trying to explain how all of the Aurors were there to protect the school and providing training in DADA and a new class in battle magic. However, I got the impression the Aurors were there for me and separating my group than anything else.

As the feast was breaking up I approached headmaster. I also noticed that most of the Aurors were not escorting students to their houses but were remaining in the great Hall. It appeared that I was there target.

"Headmaster it has come to my attention that I'm authorized Lord Quarters so if you would be so kind as to arrange quarters that have at least seven bedrooms I would be most appreciative."

"Harry I would not recommend that you not depart from your friends in your house and your dorm. Isolating yourself from the rest of the school would not find the school looking on you favorably..." Dumbledore suddenly looked to his right and as I followed his look only to find Madame Bones charging in our direction.

"Of course if you insist Harry I would recommend that you bring this to the attention of Professor McGonagall as the deputy headmistress has control of these areas." It was obvious that Dumbledore was making a hasty retreat he turned and sped out of the Great Hall's massive doors.

"Harry, girls, Professor McGonagall wishes me to escort you to your new quarters." Amelia just headed off after Professor McGonagall so I just shrugged and we all follow her.

It wasn't long before I had a number of emotions charging around my brain. Professor McGonagall led us to my old quarters. Confusion, anger and disbelief were all there until I finally charged forward at the last moment to say... "Beautiful lady what have they done, are you okay?"

That's when the rest of the entourage stopped in confusion..." I am fine my Lord and I think you'll find your new quarters quite acceptable." At that point the young ladies portrait swung open to my new quarters. While things were a bit larger there were before but they now had seven different bedrooms with bath included in each of the bedrooms. Further information concerning the quarters came from the young lady chattering away from the portrait above the fireplace. I was not about ready to ask any who, why, how, as I knew my ladies would be asking continuous questions of the portrait. Luckily Dobby arrived with other house elves directing Winky and other female house elves. Each grabbed one of the girls hands and took them there bedrooms to unpack which gave me a bit of breathing room.

Daphne grabbed my hand and dragged me to the left most door. She pushed the door open…"This is our room. Do you like it?" I gazed inside and saw a spacious room with a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, a writing desk against a wall; and books shelved everywhere on the two large bookshelves on either side of the walls.

/Scene Break/

Finally all of the confusion started to settle down. All the questions and rumors from the students, which were not answered by the announcement by Professor McGonagall, slowly started disappearing. After all, it was different to watch the seven of us going to the same classes at the same time. Of course it was not missed that we all had the same quarters.

The other anomaly was Draco Malfoy. While he was seen in classes he was almost invisible anywhere else. Within a couple weeks the rumors were asking if he had learned his lesson or if he had a secret girlfriend that must of course not reside in the Slytherin common room. This morphed into individuals deciding to follow him and find out what really is going on. What they added to the rumor mill was that he could be followed but would disappear on the seventh floor.

"What do you girls think Malfoy is doing in the Room of Requirements?" I asked.

"Harry, he goes up there alone but there's no news that he's meeting someone before he disappears." Tracy added.

Daphne had been quiet and thinking while her bond mates speculated. "Should we post a lookout on seventh floor to find out where Draco is going? "Tracy asked. "We need to install runes down the corridor to see the point where he disappears." Luna suggested. "Naw, just have Kreacher started snacks and hot chocolate" I mused.

"Abilio", I hissed.

"It's about time you called! You haven't taken me to the forest in ages!"

"Sorry but I got problems. Be safe but see if you can sneak in with Malfoy when he enters that special room on the seventh floor."

"Okay, I'm on my way. The trip to the forest is best be included in this deal!" Abilio slithered through a crack and disappeared.

I was beginning to feel less and less in charge every day.

/Scene Break/

We entered the great Hall for lunch but I had no sooner sat down when Ron Weasley exploded from the far end of Gryffindor table..." No good slimy Slytherin Bastard!"

I immediately looked in his direction and started to stand, but…

It appeared that Draco Malfoy and his brain trusts had passed to close to Ron Weasley. On the surface it appeared Ron's normal thought process but it did seem extreme even for Ron Weasley. He had however used a singular case and I wondered why Draco was thinking it was he who Ron was referring to? Something was off with this display.

As time moved along it came time for the potion class with everyone's favorite professor. As Slytherin and Gryffindor assembled outside the potion classroom, Ron Weasley once again began to exploded in a anti-Slytherin rant. Again appeared there was no reason for the rant or who it was aimed at, and only the know-it-all was able to drag him back until Snape showed up.

In a way it was kind of funny how suddenly my life had changed. I had a group of females going with me from my quarters to class and then to the Great Hall for meals. It was almost like a gigantic jellyfish Nebula. Sometime it swirled around me and at other times it amassed as a giggling swarm leaving me to catch up .

On one such occasion were heading for the charms class and I was at the rear. The girls were giggling over some guy who was attempting to sway some girl… That's when I heard **AVADA KEDAVRA****! **

The Curse came from my back and from down the corridor. As I turned I only saw the green light heading our way. While there was a chance I might be able to survive this killing curse again, for the third time, the girls would not be lucky if any part of it hit them. Once again Hogwarts decided to interfere.

On either side of the corridor, suits of armor jumped to intercept the curse.

I immediately ran down the corridor to see if I could find the perpetrator. However, as I turned the corner, I again viewed an empty corridor.

/Scene Break/

A few weeks later when the entire world of Hogwarts was turned upside down.

It was very early in the morning and the entire nebula of girls were attempting to function independently, and in mass confusion. "Harry could you call a number of your elves to stop by, we need a number of things from your vaults, while we use our personal elves."

I kind of chuckled to myself. Each girl had been assigned a house elf and vault for themselves and another trust vault for an heir. The goblins monitored the Galleon withdrawals should there be a sudden drastic withdrawal. However, there was jewelry and other dress robes etc. etc. that the girls continue to use and exchange constantly from the vaults and with each other.

While even the sun was just rising, the girls were already in a self inflicted mass confusion over a ball that was going to be held that evening. In an attempt to gain a few moments peace I decided to step into the corridor for a few minutes.

I had no sooner stuck my head out of the portrait entranceway and into the corridor when I saw a very familiar green light. No! It had to be something else and all in my imagination...I instantly decided not to continue.

"Kretcher, POP, yes Master Harry."

"If you'd be so kind as to go outside and monitor the outside of our quarters and make sure no one is lurking and sending off killing curses. Make sure you're safe while you're doing this task. I'm hoping this group will be able to coalesce within the next half hour so we can attend breakfast." If someone had fired off the killing curse and I wanted to make sure that the corridor outside our lodging was safe. Hitting house elf with a curse was nigh on impossible with their ability to pop away instantly.

"Yes Lord Black… POP…BOOM! Part of the entrance way crumbled.

POP,POP,POP,POP,POP,POP,POP,POP,POP,POP,POP,POP,POP…..

"Master Harry Sir we are here to protect you, give us your orders! Dobby was here with large number of Hogwarts house elves.

"Protect my family, protect Hogwarts, clear up the damage and find out who caused this." When I look back I could not have said what I had said any better. The Hogwarts elves went ballistic.

It was then that a nebula of my girls reformed and verbally attacked me… "Harry what's going on, what was that explosion?" Etc. etc.

In the midst of that…POP," Harry Potter sir, Kretcher appearance in the hallway had activated a bomb. While I was about to ask Kretcher why he was not dead another elf appeared… Master Harry! Draco Malfoy has just left the Come and Go room followed by twenty death eaters. We have neutralized the twenty death eater attackers. Draco and the bad men awaits your punishments sir."

I was not like Voldemort... I told the elves many times that we were friends and they were not my servant. However as much as I tried to become their friends the house elf bond was as strong as it had ever been. "Thank you Hogwarts elves and you will not punish yourselves for anything that happened today. Have Draco and his friends taken to the dungeons and detain them there in the cells."

For a moment I thought I should take all of Hogwarts elves, find Voldemort, and have the elves just make him into a snake pie. No, even as Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin I would never direct anyone or any being to their death, no, I was not going to be another Dark Lord better yet a Dumbledore. Besides breakfast was being served in a few minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The fates were not allowing anything to pass me with ease. I had sent my owl to the DMLE and Madame Bones. Not only did I have in my possession Draco Malfoy but the death eaters from the vanishing cabinet. All in all I could do was shake my head and hope to be sitting in the back of the room and enjoy my breakfast while everything transpired. I was not to be disappointed.

Ron was stuffing food into his face like a human garbage disposal. I had the fleeting thought of his sitting at the far end of the table and that I didn't share a dorm room with him…this put a smile on my face. As with Crabbe and Goyle Ron was adverse to bathing and only the smell of delicious food surrounded my area of the table.

The Hall was filling up more so than normal as students assumed they would be informed of this morning's explosion. The rumor mill needed to be confirmed or expanded with new bits of information. Dumbledore stood and was again making a speech without any significance facts. He rambled on about the security of Hogwarts insinuating that he and the wards were securing everyone safely within Hogwarts. He spread his arms... "We are secure within Hogwarts wards and no evil shall befall us. Let the meal begin!" I found it hilarious he made no mention of the missing student, nor the loud explosion, captured death eaters, or what had transpired just before breakfast had started. I wondered how he was so well informed of events. One example was had he noticed the breakfast meal had already begun before his little speech.

The only problem was when Dumbledore sat down to enjoy his fabulous breakfasts, he encountered a week-old uncooked salmon on his plate just for him to enjoy. I was not planning on prolonging his punishment but a day or two as it might awaken him as to how safe Hogwarts really was.

That's when Madame Bones charged into the Great Hall while the students were just reloading their plates. It appeared that Dumbledore was momentarily shocked as he saw Lucius Malfoy accompanying Madame Bones. Lucius was also a surprise to me. Why would Lucius know his son was missing this quickly?

"Dumbledore what in the hell is going on here in this school?" Madame Bones demanded.

"Dumbledore I want my son returned to me immediately!" Lucius demanded.

Dumbledore immediately started his twinkle and I figured he would state, 'it's all a mistake and he was sure no one had any serious intent'.

"Might I ask what you both are talking about?" Dumbledore asked…which surprised me.

Madame Bones shook her head. "Dumbledore the attackers, NOW!".

I nodded to Dobby and Draco suddenly appeared tied to a chair. The rest of the death eaters were tied up and lumped on the floor in a pile. It took but a second for the students to recognize death eater cloaks and masks. Lucius Malfoy started yelling.. He started to draw his wand... Dobby at this point got a bit more revenge. Dobby snapped his fingers which flung Lucius against the nearest wall, where he appeared to be stuck and immobile. His cane and wand fell to the floor.

The rest of the morning consisted of people being interviewed under the truth serum and people being hauled off to the ministry's detention cells. Somehow, to my amazement, Draco Malfoy still remained at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's supervision.

/Scene Break/

With a moan Daphne sighed and said, "Alright, I'm getting up." Then sat up before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Can't we find a way to skip classes today?"

"If we do the other girls will also want to skip classes. I'm sure professors will notice that many people are missing from their classes."

"Okay, let me have a quick shower and then we can go to breakfast." Daphne grumbled as she headed off to the shower.

By the time I finished my shower she was ready to leave and tapping her foot as if irritated that I've taken so long. Luckily she did not leave without me. We had just stepped onto one of the moving stairs when someone fired the killing curse from above.

Well my intent was to push Daphne away and she had a similar thought and together we succeeded in tumbling down the stairs. Others then a couple bruises we were fine. We scrambled to our feet as we searched in vain to find the caster of that curse. Moments later Dumbledore and half a teaching staff appeared in search of who had cast the killing curse.

Of course nothing was done or accomplished, but you would think that was all the motivation needed to accuse Malfoy. Malfoy needed to reevaluate his previous actions but no one doubted he had not changed. No it was his motivation to bring his attacks up to the insane we were sure... Afterward it almost felt like Malfoy was following me, waiting for the first chance to strike. And strike he did but it took a while before he did with an accomplice or more.

/Scene Break/

Classes had been scheduled and attended by me and my nebula of girls. For anyone to attack by themselves would be insanity. This nebula of girls circling around me was quite capable of sending many hexes, curses, and spells on a moments notice. And so a number of weeks passed with me enjoying many hugs and kisses and the feeling that I had a huge and great family circling around me.

/Scene Break/

My nebula of girls finally attained makeup and dressed to proceed to breakfasts. As I stood holding the portrait open in the corridor to ensure the portrait did not close as all the girls flooded out, a spell clipped my back on the right side. This sent me to the right with the force of the impact. My glasses went flying off my face but with the quick flip of my left hand my glasses popped on my face where they belonged as I rolled back to a standing position. I was in considerable pain but ready to commence combat. However, for a second, I couldn't believe my eyes. Yes I found, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy along with several older Slytherin students but what shocked me for a moment was to find Ronald Weasley was also in their group.

I was not worried about being outclassed but my worry was being outgunned as there was now a half dozen curses heading in my direction. While I had fired off a Protego sheild from my left hand I was unsure how deadly the curses being sent at me were and if I missed one, I could be in serious trouble. Also all the girls were attempting to enter the corridor. What were my options?

My brain was crying for a solution with very few satisfactory options for me except… That's when my proverbial light bulb lit. All I could send was a couple of curses with half dozen curses heading in my direction, that wasn't going to work There was one spell I found in a book. It was not clear what it did exactly but its wand movement was clear…" Incase in dies migratio gelida" I yelled. Whoops…

What we saw was stars and sparks from my hand but then all of the other spells, and curses were frozen as if in a block of ice as was Malfoy and his accompanying attackers. But there was no ice! They and their spells, were just hanging there in mid air with the attackers. That's when Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and many of the Hogwarts staff suddenly rushed into the corridor.

"Potter! Attacking students in the halls, I demand he be expelled from Hogwarts! Snape was on a normal rant.

"Harry what have you done?" Came from the headmaster.

I almost laughed at the dufus. McGonagall appeared to be speechless but was pointing at Ronald Weasley while Snape was mumbling something anti-Potter.

I was suddenly surrounded by all the girls as we all try to calm ourselves in a group hug. I tended to hug and kiss each of the girls while I stated, "It's all right, every thing is cool and we all are safe and secure and happy." But you know how crying girls are…

I was finding it quite a experience with so many girls hugging together with me with many attempting to kiss me while crying their eyes out. Even while this group hug was going on I could see Professor McGonagall move her wand to further raise the sleeve of Ronald Weasley's sleeve to further expose Voldemort's mark on his arm. Whoops

/Scene Break/

Later in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry where did you learn that spell?" Dumbledore demanded

"Why in Hogwarts library of course". I replied with a smile

"I demand...

The floo activated in Dumbledore's office and Amelia Bones stepped out with four Aurors.

"Dumbledore where are the prisoners?" Demanded Madame Bones.

"Amelia the situation is well in hand. A few over enthusiastic students have been counseled and I will have them return to their dormitories shortly." Dumbledore twinkled

"Dumbledore you will bring those attacking offenders to this office immediately or you will be facing some serious charges." Amelia was not a pushover.

"Amelia this is my jurisdiction and I rule her." Dumbledore appeared to lose his twinkling eyes

"Dumbledore if those students are not presented to me immediately I will bring every Auror I control and search every student in this school for those responsible or those with the dark mark. It's your choice Albus."

"As you wish Amelia, they will be presented to you shortly."

"Now according to my niece, Harry Potter was attacked along with my niece and several others. I wish to have them interviewed privately. Make it so Dumbledore!" Madam Bones was on a roll.

The Aurors and Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, was interviewing students involved and departed with the offenders.

/Scene Break/

Not long after Madam Bones depareted, Dumbledore's floo once again activated.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, WHY HAS MY SON BEEN ARRESTED?"

/Scene Break/

The School of course stumbled forward. Student learned and time passed. And I began to worry. All of those student attackers had return as part of the student body. Yes they were all minors but didn't the magical community have a Juvi or a kids Goal?

I needed to talk to Daphne my first love. The other girls I did love but… I needed to talk with Daphne in the hope that she could give me some insight as to how I was supposed to handle this mob of girls a.k.a. a harem? Yes I love to pat myself on the back and declare myself Mr. Macho man, but, I knew better. I knew I could not deal sexually with the girls every night or I would soon wear out (like around the second girl). That would make everyone unhappy.

/Scene Break/

Daphne turned out to being the matron of this family. That meant basically that she was in charge. Everyone had a say and I was the leader but Daphne was in charge. Daphne set up a schedule for just about everything. All the girls had alone time with me as well as all-inclusive family times. Daphne also scheduled study times. After when I saw her scheduling during Christmas break, well I was more than happy to keep my nose out of scheduling. Nightmare scheduling was to be left to the experts.

Then there was my magical core. I had spent a great deal of time working on my magical core but most of the damage to it was, sadly, irreversible due to my death. Statements from the guy in the toga still haunted me about being dead. Still, I had managed to increase my magic some, which would allowed me to do a bit of magical when using my wand.

/Scene Break/

The school had basically quieted down after all of the attacks. And we roll forward to the Easter break.

"So what does everyone want to do over the Easter break? Daphne asked.

Everyone of course was going home to see their parents. That's when…

"My aunt is going to be busy during that time so I am just happy to staying here at school." Susan added.

"I'd love for everybody to meet for an ice cream in Diagon alley." Hannah suggested.

"The Nargals tell me that we should go see one of those Muggle picture theaters." Luna added dreamily.

"Oh! I saw one of those and they're really fantastic!" Susan added with enthusiasm.

/Scene Break/

"Now that everybody is here does everybody have their tickets?" I asked. Then lead everyone the barrier and ordered everyone drinks and popcorn. We then headed over and handed our tickets to the bloke standing on guard.

"Cinema one", I said while he was tearing the tickets in half and handing the stubs back. In a few minutes later we were all seated in the back row of cinema. By the time the film started the theater was full, and no one paid us any particular attention. It wasn't long after the Star Wars movies started. It wasn't long before the slow munching of popcorn turned into flying popcorn and drop drinks. The Star Wars saga had begun.

It was not like I was use to all Muggle activities but I did have some limited access to the TV advertisements, while I was at the Dursley's. I had also done some planning over this day's activities.

Short walk down the block and we boarded a bus and I ensured we all got off at the right stop.

To ensure a hundred questions didn't hitting me at the same time I seated the girls the table in the fast food restaurant. I then seated to the counter to make our order. While I had envisioned a couple of trips to bring the food and drinks for everyone to the table, I suddenly had help. My tray was full of burgers and fries. My help had brought the tray full with drinks. When all was laid on the table I turned… "Thank you Ronald".

Ronald McDonald did his normal stick and headed off to entertain some other patrons.

"Harry, who or what was that?"

This was turning into a fabulous day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Potter Manor and been rebuilt/restored. Being the heir to Gryffindor and the elves at Hogwarts, well the elves were more than happy to work full-time between the two places.

There wasn't much to do at Hogwarts over the summer or the holiday breaks. The property called Potter Manor was not considered small and it would break up the monotony of Hogwarts.

The girls had decided that they would be residing at Potter Manor so their relatives could visit when they felt like it. The girl's families of course were welcome to spend entire holidays.

Wards on Potter Manor and not been a great concern. Sure they were anti-fire wards, anti-port-key 'apparation' wards but none of the super deluxe killer wards. The goblins were working on establishing all these strong wards. Anyone would be foolish to attack presently as they would only to be faced with hundreds of house elves from Hogwarts. But then there was Diagon alley…

/Scene Break/

Regardless how large Potter Manor was a change in the scenery was always welcomed. Besides, a little time to purchase Christmas presents was in order.

The day was so far very relaxing even if I was enclosed in a nebula of shopping females. Until…

There was no chill from dementors nor pops of arriving death eaters. Without warning a shot of light passed me and almost hitting Tracy. Stepping from the shadows of an alleyway was an individual, in full death eater garb; he fired another curse in our direction. From behind him more death eaters poured out of the alleyway to face us.

Luna was the first to raise her shield but was quickly followed by the rest of the girls. I quickly fired off a 'Bombarda' followed by several more spells including a 'Diffindo'.

Spells and curses ricocheting in every direction imaginable as everyone had shields up of some sort. I knew we were in serious trouble if not dead. About then my luck struck! I just had gotten off a couple more spells when I suddenly felt weak. One of the death eaters fell to his knees, others appeared to be affected. It was total confusion, then suddenly, the death eaters 'apparated' or 'port-keyed' away just as Diagon alley started to fill up with Aurors.. The girls started checking me and I started checking the girls but in the end we found no one had been injured.

/Scene Break/

I'm sitting in the couch with Luna snuggled up on the right working the runes crosswords in the Quibbler. Susan was snuggled up on my left reading a potions textbook while Daphne was taking care of some house business.

"So Harry, what has got you lost and thinking?"

"I was just staring in the fire thinking about the attack in Diagon alley. Something in the back of my mind just won't let it go, something was odd."

"How do you mean?"

"It's as if all the death eaters were affected at the same time I was. What I needed is a pensive but the only one I know of is at Hogwarts in the headmaster's office."

"Come on guys it's time for dinner." Hannah announced to the room.

This sent a group of hungry teenagers to the dining room.

/Scene Break/

The Christmas break was enjoyed by all and was a great break from the Hogwarts routine. But as in life all good things was come to an end.

The week got worseas in the potion class Snape had assigned our project for the day. As I watched the thick liquid form bubbles on the surface my mind wandered of another bubbling potion...My mind further wandered to the narrow corridor at St. Mungo hospital and the portraits of the famous healers that lined that corridor. That hallway was illuminated by bubbles full of candles that floated on the ceiling, looking like giant soap bubbles. I needed to get back to my quarters and see if I could contact lady Hogwarts, I had the greatest of ideas.

/Scene Break/

"You're looking exceedingly gorgeous today beautiful lady but could I talk to you in your portrait above the fireplace?" The beautiful lady smiled and the portrait swung open.

"What can I do for you Lord Gryffindor?"

"Can you contact lady Hogwarts and see if she can assist in a plan I just thought of?" All my contact with Lady Hogwarts had been done to this portrait and I was excited to see if my plan would work.

"Of course Harry, so what is your plan?"

"I believe that sooner or later the Dark Lord will attempt to attack and occupy Hogwarts. Hogwarts shut down all magic in the Great Hall recently and I was wondering if we could do almost the opposite. Cannot the wards identify the Dark Lord and then incase him in a permanent Crystal bubble? Course we would need a stasis spell inside the bubble to totally secure him."

"Right! I'll be right back!" It again I'm looking at an empty portrait.

It was only a few minutes when the young lady returned to the portrait…" "Hogwarts states that this is doable but you will have to include the headmaster. Apparently the headmaster's control of the wards is sufficient to interfere with your plan if he does not cooperate."

I was not thrilled as I trudged to the headmaster's office but he did agree to cooperate should an attack materialize.

/Scene Break/

To say that I was busy would be a understatement. Classes were designed to keep you busy; the girls were designed to keep me busy. Then there was the need to learn beyond what Hogwarts school was teaching. Abilio was constantly bending my ear about not having a mate while Hedwig was upset over the lack of mail jobs. That's when I observed Draco sneaking off into the Forbidden Forest. While this would not normally have gotten my attention, what did was, he was sneaking off totally alone.

Willing myself invisible I attempted to follow. Unfortunately his head start was complicated by the forest itself, so I soon gave up. When I got back the Great Hall it was abuzz with just released news. "Whats going on Daphne?"

" The Profit just put out a special addition, there had been a mass breakout at Azkaban."

I had a good hunch what Draco was up to and I wondered if he would return to Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

I sometimes wondered if something might be wrong with me as there were a number of students, Snape, Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and the Dark Lord who really don't like me.

I just finished another thrilling potion classroom adventure when Draco seem to think he can get more thrills by taking some verbal cheap shots. I started to raise my left hand as I was quite angry with Draco but then I thought that it really wasn't worth my time. I decided to turn around and walk away; it was time for lunch in the Great Hall. The whole way to the Great Hall Draco kept following us and running his mouth…"Come on Potter, there is no one around to protect you. You're a disgrace to Slytherin!" Etc., etc.

As I entered the Great Hall I was thinking that Draco should talk as he was breaking a number of Slytherin rules. What I was thinking about was the rule if you have a problem with another Slytherin you keep it in the common room.

We were well within the Great Hall Draco was still screaming insults…

"You're in for it this time, Scarhead, you and your Blood traders!

I turned around to tell them to shut up. We stared at each other for a split second before we both acted. Draco pulled his wand and screamed 'some curse', a shield pop from my left hand.

Snape as usual had been skulking/following us. Snape chose precisely that moment to make his appearance. Before he could sneer a detention against me Draco's curse bounced off my shield and struck Snape in the face. Snape went down like a sack of wet dirty laundry. Whoops!

Even in that split second Draco was busy sending additional curses. An insanity of curses started flying. I immediately called up a shield to protect the girls (not that they weren't defending themselves) I also used the shield that surrounded my entire body; something was not right with all of this. Next thing I noticed was Draco spells were missing me even though he was very close. Suddenly the Great Hall was alive with deadly spells.

Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbeldork were sending spells, which I assumed were to stop Draco but were actually numerous shields and stunning spells sent around the Great hall. It seemed like part of Slytherin house had joined in to cast curses.

While the girls with me had up their shields it was almost instinct to get out of the line of fire. We slowly backed up toward the nearest wall. Meanwhile students were falling from the different curses. I was about ready to go on the offensive when the great doors to the hall crashed open to dozens of masked death eaters which stormed in, followed by Voldemort himself, all hurling curses.

I raised my left hand and send off a 'bombarda maxima'… but nothing happens. I attempt it again and … Nothing happened.

As I look around it appeared that Lady Hogwarts had shut down all the magic in the Great Hall, better late than never I thought. It looks like part of my plan is working. Voldemort is now contained a large bubble, but he is attempting to break free.

Dumbledore approaches the bubble, magically shoving the death eaters that try to physically block Dumbledore from their leader. It appears that Dumbledore is the only one that can perform magic in the Great Hall. Dumbledore raises his wand and states something like 'Petrificus simulacraque moesta deorum'.

It looks like it worked and Voldemort was in a contained stasis field and the capability to use magic has returned to the Great Hall. All I can think is…Whoops!... I am wrong, only myself and the teachers have been freed to use magic with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had started running his mouth gaining everyone's attention and started taking credit for capturing Voldemort as he moved closer to the bubble. Dumbledore starts his routine about second chances but suddenly stops as his attention is drawn to the death eaters who suddenly keel over, apparently dead. Had he turned around he would have seen numerous students following suit. What he did find was Voldemort stepping out of the bubble and stasis field. Voldemort curses sends a dead Dumbledore ass over teakettle as Dumbledore's wand flies into Voldemort hand. …" Voldemort's lipless mouth was now smiling.

He turned towards me… "Harry Potter you will now bow to me and death".

What else could I do but slowly moved to the center of the hall while drawing my wand. (Yeah that damn reflex again)

"I've always been the most powerful wizard but now that I have the wand of destiny everyone will bow to me or die. I draw power from all of my followers, all of those who worship me, every single one! That is my great strength! I control them, hundreds of Death Eaters."

While he is running his mouth my left hand sends cutting curse along with a series of curses at Voldemort using my wand. What is it with me using that stupid wand? Voldemort looks like he is going send a spell/curse at me but he's waving the wand around as bad as Lockhart. My cutting curse cuts threw his shield and the death stick causing the entire entrance hall to explode in a bright light. Magic flows outward at me along the path of my cutting curse and knocks me on my ass and left me completely dazed. Observers in the area later stated that Voldemort was knocked on his ass but departed via a port key (wasn't that impossible at Hogwarts?). Now what was I going to do?

McGonagall called in reinforcements from the ministry while the rest of the teachers, with some of the students helping me, tried to sort the dead. Students were being looked at first. Those dark mark free students were laid together with as much respect as possible.

Finally help arrived in the middle of our efforts. The Aurors checked and each body was removed after checking each of them for Voldemort's Mark… Those with the mark were unmasked, identified, and sent to the ministry's mortuary or to holding cells. It only appeared that all marked were dead…many just their magical cores were drained Those innocent but caught in the crossfire were moved to the hospital wing until their parents could be notified. There were those that were obvious but a number where a shock to many students. Draco Malfoy was still walking around live but Ron Weasley was headed to the mortuary.

"I can believe Malfoy as a death eater but Ron Weasley?' Susan remarked as we all headed to our quarters. While I had seen the mark when McGonagall had raised his sleeve I had never mentioned what I had seen.

I was not sure he was smart enough to tie his own shoe laces no less be accepted as a death eater." Hannah added

All I can say is where can I get a shot of fire whisky?

/Scene Break/

The day finally ground to an end. I told the girls that I needed to do some serious thinking so they all shuffled off to bed. As I sat in front of the fireplace I watched as the flames dance happily. I knew it was going to be a while before I could go to sleep as too many thoughts raced around my brain. School would be closing early this year because of all the deaths. They also wanted all the kids away from the great funeral ceremonies for the great Albus Dumbledore which would be held here at Hogwarts. Next year would be NEWTS and there still was Voldemort to deal with.

Movement in the portrait above the fireplace got my attention. There was the old man the one that had a glow surrounding him and his toga. He was one that had called me abnormal and told me that I had died. I didn't have to wait long…

"You might be the most powerful wizard since Merlin, but YOU, young sir, are a COMPLETE IDIOT! Well, what you want first, the good news, or the bad news?" The old man growled.

"I wonder sometimes if there is any good news." I chuckled; this turkey had to be full of himself.

"So news that you're not going to die next year is not considered good news?"

That kind of took me back for a second. "What are you? Better yet who are you, one of deaths Angels or something?" I was about to give the portrait a shot from my left hand.

"And exactly what does death look like you abomination? And I ain't no damn Angel!" Whoops! Did he…I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to continue on with this topic. "So what's the bad news?"

"You have absorbed the essence of the wand of destiny in your left hand" (I think, 'what have I done now?') "Your left hand is now the equivalent of the wand of destiny." (Now my brain is really spinning) "As long as your left hand contains this magic you are immortal". He of course disappears from the portrait before I can ask anything…but…I could swear he mumbled as he departed, "Among other things".

I was happy that I was already sitting in a chair. My brain was firing off questions for which I had no answers. Those questions I did have an answer for became 'but what if- then what?'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning… "Harry what's bothering you?" Luna asked which got the attention of the rest of the girls.

"Yesterday events are just bothering me to distraction."

"Well just don't sit there looking like you're trying to hatch an egg, spit it out!" Tracy growled.

"Girls I don't even know where to start."

"Why don't you try the beginning?" Susan giggled.

"Okay, what was Voldemort trying to prove yesterday? He only brought a handful of death eaters, why not a hundred or two hundred?

Hannah started with my normal, "Err… Maybe he was just showing off. Showing he could get into the school and you did hear all that rhetoric he was spewing."

"You know Hannah's got something there. He only brought cannon fodder with him. Prime example was Ron Weasley." Susan added.

Enough! I thought…We are leaving Hogwarts for an extended break…I'm not up to being asked every time I leave Potter Manor 'What happened?' The Daily Profit was never enough when Harry Potter could be harassed.

"Ladies, what do you think of a vacation starting in France?" I got an all girl Rugby Scrum.

/Scene Break/

The goblins were happy to provide all kinds of documentation and airplane tickets.

First thing we did was rent a villa. While I was sure one of my titles would have property in the area I just wasn't willing to take any chances.

The first thing we found was that you need a car and an area map to reach Puerto-Vecchio's beaches. So we grabbed a taxi and headed down and I rented a car with an automatic transmission. The hard part of learning to drive was getting out of the parking lot. We found pure white sand left by brilliant turquoise water and more people than you can count. The villa had a pool and with our house elves it is starting as a quite an enjoyable couple of weeks.

This was actually an introduction to the Muggle world for my ladies and while I was not totally ignorant we all learn a lot.

Next was Las Vegas but not for long as Tracy would put my last knut in the slot machines as she was positive it was going to pay on the next spin, She would bet her life on it! Daphne had to physically drag her off the machines. On the other end all Luna did was "Oh that one looks like fun!" One play and jackpot. Luckily the wins were only a couple of thousand each. We as a group decided this place was not for us.

Next was California beaches and sun. Merlin what a Looney bin. We were verbally accosted because of our Europen clothes and accents. A couple of days later we tried to attend a lecture on an interesting subject at one of their colleges. The rioters tried to injure the attendees using bats and other physical violence. They lost! Their cameras only saw the attackers scream and collapse. A left-hand approach to non-verbal discussions was my part of the discussion.

/Scene Break/

All good times always ends and soon we were back at Potter manor and as it was time to return back to school. We were shocked at the news papers and the Daily Profits articles. Who would have thought that Voldemort would find more supporters and be raising hell while we were gone? And where was I they were asking. I wished I could tell every one "I was having a great time, why do you ask?"

"So when are we going shopping?" Daphne asked

"Looking over the papers we best send the elves". I could just see the mobs of people demanding that I do something.

"We need to do another article" Luna suggested.

"Not a bad idea my love but what should be the theme? Help your selves or go to hell."

"Don't antagonize possible supporters Harry" Daphne growled

"Why not stay neutral and just say you support the ministry to handle the situation." Hanna suggested

"And don't forget to add that the best to handle this in the ministry is Madam Bones" Susan giggled

"Anything to add Tracy?"

"No Harry. I'm just worried about what that lunatic will do over your article. Do they burn down the ministry or go after us and our families."

"Not a bad summation Tracy. Everyone, invite your families to live here. Potter manor wards are rivaling Hogwarts."

There was a bit more information the Potter family where not aware of…

/Scene Break/

As the elves brought in all the require school items Hedwick brought in a request from Gringotts to appear the next afternoon.

Upon arrival at Gringotts we found that the request came from the ministry as Rufus Scrimgeour wish to introduce himself as the new Minister of Magic.

"What happened to Fudge?" I blurted out.

"Got kicked out after all the student deaths." Dumbledore left you this for you." Scrimgeour grinned like it was a big honor on my part.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore pensive with all his memories which of course were totally useless. Apparently Dumbledore was expecting Harry Potter to go on horcrux hunt...There was a bit more information the Potter family was not aware of…

/Scene Break/

September the 1st arrive and the Potter Family floo'ed to platform 9 ¾. The ministry had informed us thru the goblins we could return to Hogwarts. I wondered why Scrimgeour hadn't told us at our last meeting. Apparently our extended vacation had been excused.

The welcoming feast was not a happy occasion. I could only watch and wonder when I'd fallen down the rabbit hole.

There were new professors at Hogwarts. Horace Slughorn was announced by Professor McGonagall as the new potions professor. Snape as the new DADA professor was dessert but to find out the ministerial idiots had appointed Dolores Umbridge as headmistress was the last straw. Everyone that had a wayward thought knew she was a ministry lacky of the worst sort. Besides wasn't she supposed to be dead at my hands? Well maybe I would have a chance this time to make it permanent.

The welcoming feast had just ended when professor McGonagall requested I accompany her to see the head mistress of the dark.

/Scene Break/

Note sooner than we had walked into the office...

"It will be no need for you to sit down Potter! Your time here at Hogwarts is limited. The minister has been way too gracious in allowing you back. You and your whores will report to your individual house dormitories where you will reside. No more special treatment! I'm looking for an excuse to expel you and snap your wand. Get out of my office!"

Heading to our quarters… "What's the plan Harry?" Daphne queried.

"First off we can change schools; the second is that we can hire tutors. But right now we are all heading to the manor and not another school? Luna is ready to send off a new article for the quibbler**…**

/Scene Break/

After arriving at the manor we headed out to one of the heated patios. As we sat around the round table heaps of sandwiches piled on trays appeared with flagons of juice, and plates of pudding cakes for Luna.

"Ladies I am tired. I want your input and suggestions on how to deal with or not deal with this Dragon dung that appears in my life. I'm tired of being a liar in their opinion and the next minute I am a hero. Umbridge is a great example, Hogwarts stops her from hexing into oblivion, then I'm accused of killing her, then they appoint her as headmistress. Something has got to be done to stop this madness."

"Well the current political system isn't going to assist us as it is full of purebloods and death eaters." Susan stated the obvious.

"Daphne turned an intense glare on him." With that damned prophecy released to the general public means you will be dueling him one on one once again. You don't honestly think the public is going to help, do you?"

"Well I think we should attack publicly as the prophecy is now public. I vote we scare the pants off the public." Luna beamed brightly and grabbed some more pudding.

"This does seem like a strange nightmare with the fates laughing their asses off. Voldemort has been scaring the people but also draining all of their hopes and happiness.

The Conversations continued as everyone helped themselves sandwiches and drinks. Suggestions and angles of attack came forward.

/Scene Break/

**This is a public service announcement courtesy of the quibbler!**

**Harry Potter not available due to Ministry interference and the Headmistress of Hogwarts threats.**

**Ministry has seen fit to install Umbrage as headmistress. Upon arrival Harry Potter was called to her office and threatened with expulsion. This threat was also done by the previous Minister of Magic. Harry Potter was not available for an interview. We remind the public of the prophecy (see page 2). If Harry Potter is found, his wand will be snapped, and his magic bound… Tom Marvel Riddle/He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, wins.**

**Correspondent, Luna Lovegood**

We were not sure exactly what the ministry could or would do. We had completed our owl testing so neither my wand being snapped nor my magic being bound is legal but who knew exactly what the ministry would do? Hadn't they thrown Sirius Black and Azkaban without a trial?

Within a week Umbitch was gone and McGonagall was appointed headmistress. The magical public had turned into Californian demonstrators. Instead of using baseball bats etc. wizards use magic; the damage caused appeared the same.

/Scene bBreak/

Gringotts again notified me that the Ministry and Hogwarts were more than happy for me to return with open arms. They even stated that I was forgiven all my past indiscretions. Yea! Right! I informed them that I was returning but I wished to wait a week or two so that the uproar had a chance to settle down.

/Scene Break/

The girls were somewhere doing some girly things so I headed to my office. I needed to think in some quiet place. Voldemort I had faced and through sheer luck I had most times won but he kept coming back. If Bill Weasley was correct Voldemort was not using his horcruxes, although he thought he was, or did he? The weapon he knows not had to be my left hand but how could he not know that?

My mind was cooperating as I searched it for... Something! I was looking across the room and not particularly seeing anything when my sight landed on Dumbledore's pensive. And my thoughts landed on what Voldemort had last said 'And use their power as I wish' or 'I draw my power' from my faithful followers'. There was something else rattling around my brain but then the door and the girls were alive and happy and dragged me from my office and my thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

While the students had been a small part of why I had left they were still a continuing part. Even though we had returned to Hogwarts and to our quarters the students had a million questions.

Our exam schedules were handed out, in all their petrifying glory at the mornings breakfast. We heard…"as you can see," was heard as the heads of houses handed out schedules to their individual students Headmistress McGonagall was explaining …"your NEWT's are spread over two successive weeks. You will sit the theory papers in the mornings and the practice in the afternoons. Now, I must warn you that strong anti-cheating charms are placed around all of the areas of the NEWT testing area and will be strictly enforced."

The next event was the arrival of owls from parents, the Daily Profit and of course the Quibbler. I could only shake my head as I found there was a new Minister of Magic, Elphias Doge. He had made his acceptance speech. The part that I read could only be believed in some fiction novel. "I am assured that if You-Know-Who and his supporters are left in peace by both the Ministry and others who actively oppose them, they will cease to behave in such violent, anti-social ways. Live and let live, that is how I am offering my new policy."

Prime Minister of Magic

The Honorable Elphias Doge

I almost laughed as the girls almost were willing to not finish there meals before heading off to the library to study for NEWT's of course ignoring all the newspapers. I personally didn't care anymore. How can I fail testing with my left hand being what it was?

I exited the Great Hall and found an empty classroom change into my black phoenix. I then flashed to my quarters... "Hey Abilio I'm heading out of the castle do you want to get dropped off in a Forbidden Forest again?"

"Of course, I could always do with some fresh meat you dork."

I'm glad that a Phoenix can carry great loads as Abilio was becoming quite large and definitely heavy. We never made it into the forbidden Forest. As I flashed us high over the Forbidden Forest I couldn't believe what I saw approaching Hogsmeade village.

Corban Yaxley and a small group of death eaters had gathered a couple of giants and convince them to attack the village of Hogsmeade. After much bribery and hours of work giants were ready and the death eaters commanded them to attack.

Basically I was stuck to high off the ground. I couldn't just drop Abilio and attack the Giants so I flashed to an alley in Hogsmeade and gently put Abilio down behind some trash bins. This delay allowed most of the death eaters to enter the Main Street and start firing off destructive and lethal curses. The giants were being herded to the outskirts of the village.

I just didn't have it in me to leave Hogsmeade village to the loving care of the Giants and death eaters but what could I do. I could not take on everyone at once but once I was seen everyone there would try and take me on. Oh well! I can only try.

While I was not going to take a tape measure to measure how tall the two Giants were, I figured they were between 25 and 30 feet tall. And so my dance began.

I flashed to a few feet in front of the first giant. Reverting back to my human form I was able to fire off ice in the basic form of a spear, directly into its brain via its eye. As the ground was now rapidly approaching I transformed back into my phoenix form and flashed to the roof of one of the buildings. It appeared my plan worked as the giant toppled over crushing a couple of death eaters.

Not wanting to risk that there was one or two death eaters with some brains I attacked several death eaters before I attacked the second giant. One thing I picked up in my fights was to fling simple spells and charms along with serious curses. Most people could not identify spells and charms by their color assuming they had a color. Feeling the magic in the colorless spell was extremely difficult so everything heading at you had to be taken seriously. Smacking down the second giant I again headed toward some death eaters.

In my latest barrage of spells and curses… I suddenly felt weak as if my magic was being drawn from me. One of the death eaters fell to his knees just as the alley way started to fill up with Aurors. All the conscious death eaters 'apparated' or 'port-keyed' away. Abilio had been busy and a couple of death eaters lay dead just inside Abilio alleyway. As I took Abilio into the forest I made a mental commitment to finally sit with the pensive and my memories.

/Scene Break/

"From what you say and what I've seen in the pensive we may have a good option here. It's always been speculated that the dark Mark was some sort of protean charm." Daphne asserted.

"Rumor has it that he can not only call his servants but find them." Susan added.

"Good we put a virus into the dark Mark? Something lethal that could kill him or maybe all of them."

"We are to have to research protean charms Harry but it is an interesting idea." Daphne smiled.

The girl's research refuted that approach of using a virus. "Harry there are couple different types of viruses such as biological and electronic but we have not been able to find a magical virus that will work with the protean charm. The charm worked both directions and it made sense with his statment…"And I use their power as I wish. I draw power from all of my followers…"

/Scene Break/

BBC NEWS - BREAKING NEWS - BBC NEWS - BREAKING NEWS

In breaking news, a coordinated series of attacks has taken place across Great Britain. Tower Bridge, and Westminster Abbey in London, and numerous other locations incurred damage by some unknown force. Casualties are expected to be extremely high. Government investigators are even now trying to determine the extent and cause of the damage. As soon as the BBC has those answers we will pass them along to you our viewers.

/Scene Break/

Enough was enough. I asked the portrait to ask Lady Hogwarts if she could sustain a draconian attack. I then flamed to the office of the Prime Minister of England, hell I had seen the place many times on the telly.

/Scene Break/

The muggle Prime Minister was stunned when a black bird appeared in his office out of thin air and settled on his desk. He was awed that the bird offered its leg which contained a paper. He took and opened the paper. What he read was almost as shocking as the bird hopping off his desk and turning into a person. Yes he had seen the idiot magic of the minister of magic walk out of his fire place but this was a whole lot different.

/Scene Break/

"Hope I have not caused you too much angst. I am Lord Harry Potter and the note you read is correct, the self acclaimed Lord Sytherin is determined to rule the world which will start by the elimination of all who are not magical."

"What is stopping me from calling security and have you locked up as a…"

"Why this of course." I raised my left hand and secured the room. "Why don't you call security and have me arrested."

I'm sure he pressed a button but he also yelled into his intercom system…"Security RED Alert!"

"So now you and I can have a chat while security and others attempt to do their job."

The Minister was not like many that I had the unfortunate experience in meeting, he actually listened. As I explained and then I started answering his questions. Every once in a while a large bang or explosion could be heard along with the room vibrating from explosions. Silencing charms could only restrain so much noise but the wards were holding as we then moved on in our lengthy negotiations.

"So you say that the coordinated series of attacks that took place across Great Britain, Tower Bridge,Westminster Abbey, London, and numerous other locations that incurred damages by the hand of this Lord Voldemort? Hell the casualties were in the hundreds. AND your minister says live and let live?"

That about sums it up Minister. Now I believe you need to have your people stand down while I show you some of the powers of magic." The Minister called off the alert and had his people leave the area. He was well impressed as all the damage in the other offices got repaired. He also got a mirror so he could communicate with me. He also agreed to a number of actions and to forward my request to the appropriate people. I was surprised at how many already knew about magic and our hidden society. The Minister assured he would keep it that way.

/Scene Break/

Daphne and were sitting up late in front of the fire, on the floor, in the Slytherin common room. There were a few other couples scattered throughout the room. Daphne had her head on my shoulder while Abilio was spread across our laps enjoying the warmth from the fire not to mention his soft warm pillows. "What shall we do for Christmas?"

"Merlin! I may want to sit in front of the fire the whole time but there are the girls and their families, ask them what I will be doing and then just drag me along."

Suddenly the mirror with the muggle Prime Minister activated… Lord Potter

"Lord Potter, the royal family traditionally spends Christmas and New Year's at Sandringham house. The Queens Country estate is in Norfolk. There will be an unofficial party between Christmas and New Years for your group. This will allow you to meet and explain and hopefully get people like MOD, that is the Minister of Defense, on board. Feel free to bring guests, do you have an idea how many. We do know how large a family can be."

"Rough guess sixteen people."

"Jolly good, invitations will be arraigned later." The mirror went blank.

"Well that is something." I laughed… "Hear I was thinking of a quiet Christmas break."

What are you grumbling about? I am the one to make arrangements, insure every one is properly attired and know the proper etiquette in meeting the queen. So much for my restful break." Daphne grinned.

/Scene Break/

It indeed was not a restful break. There was some required etiquette and proper attire to obtain but that was not in the magical library. So the girls headed off to the London public library and came back befuddled. Oh they found what they were looking for but so much more. The quite break was

Quite interesting to watch and the questions that came at me made me laugh harder.

/Scene Break/

All the panic was for nothing as this was not some gala ball hosted by England's royalty. Tea was served at a large table in a rich room. The queen stopped by for a few words and departed. Later there was music for dancing followed by a lavish dinner. Somewhere in all this was the real reason, it was the meeting of the PM, the MOD and some ministers of parliament, in coordinating our actions and there ramifications.

/Scene Break/

"So Harry did you win? Daphne asked.

"Don't make me laugh my love. They had no choice. While we were all having a great time Riddle did another mass attack and muggle killings. That was reported in the middle of our negotiation. I also found that I was not breaking the International Statute of Secrecy. We are not as unknown as one might think."

"So you got what you wanted?" Daphne inquired.

"Yes I did, but that still doesn't put an end to old ugly snake face."

"Hay I take offence at that! Snake faces are quite handsome." Abilio hissed as his head appeared over my shoulder."

I just broke into hilarious laughter.

"When chuckles decides to return to earth we should discuss what was decide for New Year's." Susan added with a grin of her own.

"With the new goblin wards and Harry's refusal to open up his manor, but to a select few, it appears we're going to be going out for New Year's." Tracy grumbled.

"I'll go along with anything you all come up with." Luna giggled.

"Why don't we just spend a nice quiet New Year's here at the manor with Mr. Chuckles?" Hannah added but giggling as she knew what had been decided.

"And what about our parents?" Daphne queried and Harry quit laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning the mass invasion started, I had been given my marching orders. I was busy adding names to the access list to the manor. The girls not only had parents but other relatives and siblings. Then of course there were the close friends of my girls at Hogwarts. The elves were ecstatic with the extra work which left me the only one grumbling. With a plethora of people that were invited the word of this get together of course, it was no longer secret. While I was thinking it over I wasn't sure that it was a bad thing. Faulty-shorts would hopefully find it not his interest but I was sure that he was not stupid enough to attack Potter Manor.

With all this activity I headed to my office. I may not run this house or rule over the girl but this was my kingdom. Only in an emergency was any one to disturb my office…I had laid down the law! My Lordship had responsibilities along with running my accounts and vaults. The goblin had more access that any one else. It was sometimes soothing to sit in this quite office in peace and quiet. I was thinking over this and that and adding the last group to be added to the wards.

Almost all things revolve around how complicated the wards were. Simple wards were brought down in minutes but complicated wards usually left enough time for those being attacked to get out through their secret tunnels or await the ministries arrival. Since the goblins didn't celebrate Christmas and New Year's they would be here during that time checking the wards.

The portraits on the wall of my office were of ancestors and while they occasionally offered advice and were trustworthy and loyal… My peaceful train of thought was rudely interrupted..."Hay there you abomination."

I looked up to find that man in the glowing toga in one of the portraits.

While it was good chance that I was now talking to death himself I was still not a happy camper…"What do you want now?"

"Well you ungrateful snot I think you are missing a great chance at immortality. Since you have all that is important to you and yours why wait to get married and thus establishing the proper contacts?" Of course an eye blink latter he was gone.

Oh Shit! What did he know? Yes it made some sense at least politically by being married but why wait, on what? Hedwick was off to Deathclaw.

/Scene Break/

The next five days were the busiest day you could imagine. While there were contacts I was smart enough to smooze the girls as to the idea. That sent them off on a shopping spree for the girls and there families. Except for my day of being proper attired for the wedding I got much done in my office while they were preparing for the wedding. At least in the worst case scenario the girl would be financially taken care of, my wills assured that. Deathclaw and part of his clan would also be attending the ceremonies.

People were sleeping in with expectations being up late to celebrate bringing in the New Year especially since that was the morning we were getting married. I found it a strange concept but one I was happy over…

The fire works went off at midnight and I kissed my wives and concubines. Not five minutes later the ward alarms went off, someone was attempting a force entry.

It took a bit to subdue the panic…"People relax! There is no army large enough to surround Potter manor. There is no way to put up anti-apperation wards or anti-portkey wards without an unbelievable amount of ward stones. Just relax and let our experts evaluate the situation."

Meanwhile Deathclaw was being updated by one of his clan members who had just returned…"Lord Potter there are death eaters amassed in fount of the manor. There are approximately one hundred death eaters, at least one giant, and several trolls."

"Thank you Deathclaw, let me see if I can get some outside help." I wondered what the nut job was trying to accomplish. My plans were to defend Hogwarts when he attacked there and this attack did not make any sense. I took out my mirror and connected with the muggle Prime Minister. "Sorry to bother you Minister but our death eater have amassed at **51.068787, -1.794472**. Please make initial contact visual for accurate fire control." Potter Manor may be unplottable and not visible to Muggles but a stray bomb could still cause havoc at those coordinates.

"Thank you Lord Potter for letting us get at some of the bastards!"

"Ok folks, back to the party." I stated in a load voice.

"My Lord would you care to explain? Daphne Potter asked. I wasn't sure how long it would last but our marriage put some control on the sweet but demanding Daphne besides we were in public.

"Ah yes. I and the muggle minister came to an agreement that applied to Hogwarts. He was agreeable to amend that agreement. Let me make an announcement and all will be explained."

Lords, Ladies, Gentlemen, and their ladies, if you would accompany me to the upper balconies of Potter manor I believe you will see a fireworks display that will be awe inspiring for the New Year." Actually the Muggle Prime Minister and I had planned for this, but it was planned or when Hogwarts was attacked.

What was obvious to those that followed me to the upper balcony, the balconies surrounded the front of Potter Manor, giving everyone there a view of a bunch of death eaters? The majority of the force was awaiting entry but the wards were holding strong as they sparkled at the small group of ward breakers was attacking them. The ward breakers that the death eaters had brought were having a difficult time.

I was chuckling to myself as they were working on the ward to get people in when I authorize there entry. Before they ever got a chance to entered Potter Manor they had several more wards to overcome but those were quite lethal. He, he!

The moon was out on a crystal clear night so the view was clear to all those on the balcony.

The hundred plus death eaters were waiting when a small aircraft appeared and attempted to pass over the death eaters. There were a number of curses that hit the plane but as it started down towards Salisbury the pilot appeared to jump out and deploy his parachute. This got on my people yelling in support of the pilot.

Every one was looking around at me as if to ask what's next?

What happened next was exterior ward collapsed sitting off a tickling bell throughout the manor. Whether ordered or just through enthusiasm the trolls rushed forward. The sizzling, the crackling, and the pop of hot fat sounded across the front lawn. A couple of dumb death eaters attempted to operate into the manner and joined the troll's barbecue.

It took another fifteen minutes before the sound of several large something's were growling in the night air and then all hell broke loose.

Not that I knew much, at that time, but what took place was that several Apache helicopters had arrived from stand by at a local muggle base…

There is no way to explain the visual of what transpired. M230 Chain gun released 30mm rounds while high-explosives, incendiary seeking-piercing (HEISAP) warheads, along with M-73 bomblets missiles were dispatched. Talk about fire works. The accompanying giant was hit with a couple of M-73 bomblets and exploded into Bloody pieces. None of the surviving death eaters stuck around for the second pass of the helicopters.

"Thank you Minister your people were most effective." I was using the mirrors of course.

"No thanks is necessary, we will get a lot of favorable publicity after there attack in London. We will keep our original plan 'A' none the less. I want more of those Bastard's sent to hell.

As I put the mirror in my pocket, the shock of what had taken place wore off and people were whooping and hollering with joy. The girls mobbed me and drag me off to a quiet room.

"Harry Potter! What was that!" Daphne growled.

Tracy answered for me…" I believe that was the Queens Air Force demonstrating some of their equipment."

"I know that Tracy but since when does Harry snap his fingers and the Queens Air Force arrives?"

"Put a lid on it Daphne. Let's go downstairs I can enjoy my first dance of the New Year with my new Lord." Susan stated as she linked arms with me and dragged me down to the ballroom.

I was glad the girls and I had decided to carry on as usual. Sex and babies could wait till after graduation. There would be no honeymoon as we had to return to school way too soon.

/Scene Break/

The next morning I was up early and the girls were all sleeping in, so… I went to my office to enjoy peace and quiet.

I no sooner stepped into my office when my eyes focused on Dumbledore's pensive. Placing it on my desk I thought back and pulled out a memory to view.

One of the nice things about viewing a memory in the pensive was that you were free to move around and view things close up.

The first memory I chose to view was the one where the girls and I were visiting Diagon alley and we were attacked… (I just gotten off a couple more spells when I suddenly felt weak. One of the death eaters fell to his knees just as the alley way started to fill up with Aurors). As I viewed it, it was clear, that the death eater had been hit with a stunning spell. But rather than being out cold he stood up and disappeared with the rest of the death eaters. I was confused.

Viewing the second instance in Hogsmeade village the results were the same. A curse that should've put the death eater down, didn't.

/Scene Break/

Later the girls viewed my memories in the pensive…

"You girls have any ideas on how the death eaters just shook off a curse and left? The only thing I could think of is the dark mark on their arms absorbed the spells, but that doesn't make any sense."

"Since you felt weak, it's a good indication that your magic was being drawn from you." Susan offered.

"Well Voldemort's statement, 'I draw power from all of my followers' could mean just that." Luna surmised.

"Oh great! Hmmm, won't know for sure until we get our hands on a Death Eater and experiment. Yeah right!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I don't believe it!" Susan expelled in a loud voice.

We had just arrived on platform 9 ¾. Looking the direction that Susan was pointing and we all saw one Draco Malfoy.

"Oh great helpings of Dragon dung, with scoops of Draco-shite gravy." Tracy expounded."

I just shook my head and started directing girls onto the train. "Come on girls let's get on the train and find a compartment. This is the last year will have to put up with the jerk I can tell you I am looking forward to graduation."

After settling in to a compartment… "I wonder how much it cost Draco to allow Draco back into Hogwarts?" Daphne growled.

"Minister Doge must have a bad infestation of Naugle's." Luna added.

"Well so much for peaceful days at Hogwarts. We definitely need to keep our eyes open." I added my two Knuts.

/Scene Break/

The welcoming feast was calm and almost enjoyable. There was no warnings about third corridor etc. Professor McGonagall was her normal stiff and stern self and welcomed the students. It was odd not to have Ron Weasley attempting to talk with his mouth full spewing food but that was an improvement to Gryffindor table. Malfoy sat with a small group at the end of our table whispering. I was almost settling back and relaxing as the meal was finishing when a Perfect approached me.

"The headmistress wishes to see you immediately after dinner Potter."

As I headed to the headmistress's office I had a number of questions and thoughts. However, I could see no life threatening situations nor that the world would end in the next hour two, so I had light hearted step. The gargoyles just stepped aside. I knocked on the door…

"Enter!"

I was surprised to find Minister Doge along with his four Aurors awaiting me. What further surprise me was Fawkes was perched as normal on his perch. A number of the professors were also in attendance

"Have a seat Mr. Potter." I was directed and I complied. However I had no sooner sat down when Fawkes took flight and landed on my knee. Rubbing the feathers on his chest, as I did with Hedwig, and it seemed to be appreciated.

"Headmistress I thought this was Dumbledore's familiar. Don't familiars die when there master are gone?"

"You are correct Mr. Potter however Fawkes appears to be familiar with the school more than anyone else, and he is also supposed to be immortal."

I was joking, but since I was the heir some of the founders, well I thought it was funny at the time. "Fawkes you are by any chance auditioning to be my familiar when I become headmaster?"

I wasn't sure if it was my joke or that Fawkes bobbed his head up and down before nipping my finger hard enough to draw blood. A number of emotions erupted in the room until McGonagall finally established order.

"Mr. Potter as Minister it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that your relative's house at number 4 Privet Dr. was attacked by death eaters. We are unable to determine if they were within the dwelling as the fire consumed everything."

I couldn't help it… I broke into an uncontrollable laughter.

There were so many facets that ran through my brains and that cause all the laughter. I had originally burnt the house down years ago… where the Dursley's were I had no idea but I was sure they were not in that house. Since I was rich enough to probably buy half the world the same house that was burned down, it was no big deal. I had contracted the goblins to contract a new house to be built on that site. I had plans on giving it to some Muggle born family.

"MR. POTTER! Control yourself!" Demanded the headmistress.

"Indeed Mr. Potter, what do you find so hilarious?" The Minister demanded as if it was a personal insult. So…

"Well Minister I'm happy to announce your 'live and let live' attitude has now been flushed down the proverbial toilet. Since this was my property and I am Lord Potter that means that House Potter is now in a feud between Potter house and death eaters for attacking a Lords residency. The Dursley's were long ago evicted from that property. AND since the goblins had not released their construction you may find they have problems with the death eaters also." Whoops!

The Aurors lifted the fainted minister and transported him to the floo and back to the ministry.

/Scene Break/

After returning to my wives:

"Harry the only problem is that you don't have army and he does." Daphne pointed out.

"Daphne what's the difference? Before, now, if we do, we are still in the same boat." Susan just shook her head.

"You imagine how upset he is going to be when he goes after those twelve houses in the blood fued and can't find any of them? Gryffindor, Potter, and Slytherin he can figure out but it will drive himself nuts trying to find the other twelve house Lords." Tracy giggled." The only people to know that you're the head of those houses are the goblins."

"I'm ready for the Quibbler to print that all those houses now have a feud against the death eaters and their boss." Luna stated.

As I look at each of the girls received a nod…" Okay Luna, go forward with it."

/Scene Break/

This last year of schooling was more to hone one's capabilities and to zero in on what mastery you'd be shooting for. We were now three months into our last year and everything could be summed up with one word ... Boring!

If only we knew… While my feud went nowhere Voldemort had his troops out getting some giants while others are convincing Aragog. The Acromantula would assist in the taking of Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

Another boring day was in progress when tipsy the house elf popped to my side and the boring day went to hell… "Master Gryffindor sir! Hogwarts is under attack, tell Tipsy what we need to do". That's when the gong started its beat as the headmistress started instructing students to report to their common rooms.

"I and the rest of the house elves serve Hogwarts, please tell us what to do."

"Tipsy can you communicate with the elves from here?"

"Yes Master Gryffindor sir!"

"Tell the Hogwarts elves to protect and defend Hogwarts, you stay with me." I headed off to the nearest tower over looking the front of Hogwarts to see what was going on. Huffing and puffing I finally arrived and looked out over the grounds. I immediately took out the mirror and called the Muggle Minister. Help was on its way. I just hope they brought a lot of ammunition as the grounds were covered with people, trolls, and a couple of Giants.

At first the view left the impression that there was no hope we were all going to die when a wave of house elves popped in the midst of the death eaters. The elves used meat cleavers, kitchen knives and of course their elf magic. The blood began to flow.

"Tipsy, recall the elves back into Hogwarts, defend from there." Things were happening to quickly. Aragog's Acromantula smelled blood and were now running off with the dead, the injured and even those that were not quick enough. It appeared to them there was free meat wondering the grounds and the hell with their agreement with the death eaters. Whoops!

Almost at the same time the mirror went off…"Contact with the enemy in two minutes."

I wasn't sure there was much I could do from here besides a giant had breached the front doors and a number of death eaters were now in the castle. I headed off at top speed towards Great Hall to join the battle.

I came racing around the corner and physically ran into Draco Malfoy sending both of us stumbling to the ground.

"Malfoy what are you doing out here and not in your common room?"

"I'm letting in more of my friends. They will be here shortly to escort you to the Dark Lord."

I have always said I I'm a little slow on the uptake but I only knew what I had seen and heard. I'd not seen Voldemort so was he in the castle or still on the grounds? Draco turned to leave but I wanted some answers. I reached out to grab his left arm with my left hand to turning him back facing me. My left hand accidentally slipped up his arm underneath his robes sleeve and my hand connected with his Dark Mark.

Everything went black… No I was not passed out; I was kneeling in total blackness… Suddenly a pin point of light appeared in the air and grew. If I didn't know better it looked as if Hedwick was incoming and was producing the light that slowly filled the room. That's when the Togo wearing guy appeared and was laughing. "You are now mine, you abomination."

Oh well it's over I thought. That's when my eyes shot to my right as there was a being standing on a white cloud. Of course there was nothing odd, he or she had large white wings, carried a smallish staff, had brownish hair and dressed in toga like multicolored robes. All in all, to accurately define what was there was impossible, but it was most impressive.

"Be gone Beelzebub your presence is not require." The glowing robe guy sneered and vanished. For instance I wondered if he was related to Snape.

"You have performed admirably my child but it is now time for you to return to normalcy and be normal. We still gift you with the magical power of a mage. Grasp you familiars' leg and return to normal."

It was as if Hedwick grabbed me than I her… and I awoke in the hospital wing.

Voldemort and his forces were gone. What the Muggle Minister's airstrike didn't kill the spiders helped themselves to. What death eaters survived were being transported to Azkaban. Voldemort and Draco was a different matter. Apparently all they could find of Draco was a pile of ashes. After I explained my grabbing Draco's Dark Mark, the powers that were surmised Draco acted as a conduit. Voldemort, whether he wanted to or not, drew my power into himself. Apparently Voldemort couldn't stop and in between my powers and his death eaters present, Voldemort exploded in a gazillion pieces.

Funny, its said the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… Yes even I didn't know and maybe I still don't know really what that power was. Because when I lifted my left hand to bring a glass of water to me, nothing happened. Whoops!

Epilogue:

School was ending a couple of days and I had come to accept that I was now a Muggle. Not that there weren't a gazillion problems. Muggles didn't have wives and concubines. Muggles were not the Lord of a magical house. Once we got back we would stop by Gringotts to ensure girls got all the money and properties.

I was finishing last my packing when I noticed my wand sitting on the end table. The girls had put it there when I left the hospital wing. I chuckled to myself… It would make a nice keepsake. I might even hang it up on the wall in remembrance about being dead but happy to still being alive.

I grabbed my wand… Multicolored stars flew from its tip… I was normal.

Fin


End file.
